Onsen
by Igwash
Summary: Izaya has come back to Ikebukuro after three months out of town, and Shinra drags him to an onsen. Of course, who can he see on his first day back other than a certain unpredictable brute? Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a Shizaya Fanfic, the first fanfic I've made on this pairing. This is also the first story I have uploaded on so please critique it :D **  
**It's part of the DRRR-Kinkmeme**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, but this fanfiction is mine, and mine alone ^.^**

Keeping hygienic and proper sanitation were the top most common thoughts in Orihara Izaya's daily routine. He hated being dirty, though it was alright after a fight or two with some gangs or a certain brute with probably, in Izaya's mind, the least order out there. Izaya wouldn't have been caught dead smelling bad because he forgot to put deodorant on or having oily hair after a long period of missing out on a shower. Those sorts of things just weren't Izaya's style. He was as perfect as a human with a genius mind could get. It could be tough sometimes to remember to get out of his desk when he was absorbed in work and forgot to get up every few hours, but he still managed.

But keeping clean always meant taking care of himself on _private. _Not once in his life did he dream of trying to keep clean by taking a bath with _other_ people. Especially if they were people that he didn't even know, or did know but they were lower than him. Scratch that, everyone was lower than him. But that just went to prove his point. Taking a bath with humans, who weren't even up to his standards in I.Q., let alone sanitation, was a thought that never once crossed the young informant's mind. So when Shinra and he were walking passed a new onsen that opened in Ikebukuro after bumping into each other, he didn't even look up.

He knew what an onsen was, knew what was done in there, and he knew it could be refreshing, but the man just found the idea of actually bathing in one himself repulsive, disgusting, and filthy. How could he let himself be sharing his body with other men and let the human's germs touch him? How could he even let any other, nearly naked men, have the liberty of seeing his body? There was no one who was allowed to see his body unless he got horny and wanted a good night's fuck. But then, he would never let his night's companion know his name or remember who he was, because, when morning came around, they'd most likely have a huge hangover and he'd have already left, leaving no traces of his presence, heck, not even his _semen_, behind.

So why was it then that Shinra seemed to be absorbed with gawking at the onsen's exterior as if it was he'd never seen one before? Sure, most onsens weren't up to par with this new one, and the name, Clandestine, left a couple of questions, but Izaya found nothing interesting about it. It was just another private business in the middle of millions of others that was vying for some attention and money. He wasn't so disinterested that he didn't find a little background info though, he was still an informant after all, but nothing rang any bells. It was owned by middle-class businessman who was a CEO in another, larger company until he retired. After the ex-CEO got bored of doing nothing, he used up some of his money to open a new onsen. There was nothing illegal about it and no behind-the-scene deals were done. Izaya quickly grew bored of it after reading a couple of pages online.

But back to Shinra. He was pointing and waving at the onsen in Izaya's face as if it wasn't just a couple of feet from him as well. Izaya wouldn't have been very surprised if Shinra had even sent him a text and a couple of pictures to go along with it, seeing how excited he was. Izaya wanted to slap some sense into the other male. Wasn't Shinra a doctor, albeit underground? Didn't he know better about how contaminated it would be to go into one? Izaya sighed wearily; Shinra was drawing unnecessary attention. The raven haired man lifted one arm before backhanding his best friend, a little rougher than needed, and Shinra comically fell to the ground with the impact. Izaya would have laughed, but that would just compel Shinra to whine more than Izaya wanted to listen. Listening to nonsense wasn't one of the informant's fortes; after all, there was other information to absorb with his intellect.

"Please shut up Shinra. You know how unsanitary an onsen is. I'm not planning to waste my time going to one when there are other things that require my immediate attention," Izaya laughed lightly to show his goodwill in the statement to his friend, holding out a hand to help the other man up. Shinra pouted, the look wasted on Izaya, before brushing off his lab coat.

"But Izaya… we barely hang out together unless it's to eat, and that's rare too. You've never been to a public bath before, and I heard the Clandestine was extremely expensive to go to." Izaya knew that already. He had memorized the prices and stocks on the building before it even opened. He could've said them by heart if he wanted. He tilted his head slightly to show Shinra that he wasn't following on the point Shinra was trying to make. Shinra sighed dramatically before pointing in the direction of the onsen being referred to. "That means it will barely be full. And the only people in there will be rich people, and they can afford to be clean."

Izaya shook his head slightly at the obvious point that Shinra was making because it only solved half his problem. There was still the problem of him being too beautiful to show off his breathtaking body to random strangers, rich or not. He gave a malicious grin.

"Shinra, those men don't deserve to see my body. Alas, I am much to awe-inspiring and astounding to let others goggle over my splendor. I don't want to make anyone jealous." With that, Izaya gave a wink, twirling once with his hand in the pockets of his fur-trimmed coat.

Shinra gave him a disbelieving look, before giving a smirk of his own, though it held no comparison to Izaya's trademark grin. Shinra quickly typed out a text on his cell to his wife, the Dullahan Celty, to meet them here. He then grabbed a hold of Izaya's sleeve and literally dragged a kicking and screaming informant into the onsen.

-_- *o* -_- *o* -_-

"You seem excited," Tom said calmly, musing quietly over who the other had been on the phone on. He knew he would find out soon and, sure enough, the blond man answered more than happily.

"Kasuka. He's coming to Ikebukuro on a paid vacation and he invited me to an onsen right after he's done unpacking his things at the hotel he's staying at. Is it okay if I leave early Tom?" Shizuo was already putting on his sunglasses again and getting up from the table the three were eating at. "He said you and Vorona could come too if you want."

Tom looked over to Vorona, who was quietly watching the exchange with wide eyes, trying to memorize how they talked so she could mimic it later on. She nodded eagerly. "I haven't been to one before, it should be a good place to learn." Her thick Russian accent made Shizuo smile slightly, before they all got up and headed out after Tom paid for the lunch.

Vorona had just recently been a new addition to the debt-collecting duo, and Shizuo was glad she was there. With Vorona, who was extremely skilled in martial arts, Shizuo had longer breaks and the debt-collecting went that much faster, plus smoother. He grinned happily, these days were always getting better. Especially since the flea was rarely showing his smug mug around Ikebukuro after the informant moved to another city. Shizuo didn't care that he knew that Izaya was causing havoc in other cities in Japan, as long as he wasn't playing with Ikebukuro.

Shizuo let out a breath, watching as it showed slightly in the air. Guess it was getting colder nowadays, a little later this year around since it was the middle of autumn. Shizuo was still only wearing his bartender clothes, not feeling chilly in the slightest. Vorona had on a nice looking pink coat on with a matching scarf and Tom was wearing his long jacket already. Shizuo dwelled on how lucky he was sometimes, being able to not have to be affected by changes in temperature. He was smiling as he walked with his friends, more often than they were used to; but if he could give a reason, Shizuo'd have the flea to thank for leaving.

Vorona and Tom were making light conversation and he walked a little behind, too absorbed in the thought of feeling happy as he let their words slide past him. He knew his brother would already be at the onsen, seeing as he had his own private driver and his hotel was less than ten minutes away. Shizuo hadn't seen his brother in three months now, and Kasuka wanted to see how he was holding up. Whenever they talked over the phone, Kasuka would often wonder how his brother had changed in the last few months since the last time he'd been there for a T.V show about romantic couples.

"Oh, we are here now. Shizuo-san? Are you okay?" Shizuo looked down to see Vorona peering at him through blond hair that was waving in the wind. She didn't seem to concerned and Shizuo grunted to show he was with them. He looked up at the onsen, glad he could read and speak English fluently, seeing as the sign was in English.

"Clandestine," He muttered under his breath, wondering who in their right mind named a public bath that sounded like it was illegal. Actually, the name seemed to have no attachments at all to how it looked, which was very beautiful and fancy on the outside. His instinct wasn't showing any signs of stirring by looking at the building, so he figured there was nothing wrong with it inside.

They walked up to the front desk, the two receptionists on duty blushing profusely at seeing Shizuo take off his sunglasses and look at them directly with hazel eyes. He leaned on the counter a little, and smiled, radiant in the happiness he'd been feeling since the flea had left his life. "We were invited by Heiwajima Kasuka?" He smiled again, showing pearly white teeth this time. Tom thought Shizuo was going a little overboard with his giddiness, but didn't speak on it since he knew Shizuo didn't know or care about the affect he had on people.

Both of the young women gave a high pitched shriek at hearing his deep voice, obviously overwhelmed by his perfection. Tom figured they were new in Ikebukuro, seeing as they didn't recognize Shizuo with his strength, which every other resident already knew about. Then again, Shizuo was rarely causing mayhem these days with the informant, Izaya Orihara, gone.

One of the ladies finally managed to calm down enough to point at the door they could g through. The three nodded their heads in thanks before heading to the door.

Vorona and Tom went right back to talking to each other as they reached the four rooms Kasuka had booked for them. Shizuo opened the main door and found himself face to face with the young actor, who was just about to head out. They exchanged greetings before they all went to change, Vorona heading to the women's bath as the three males went to the male public bath.

Once inside the bath, Shizuo was surprised to see it mostly empty, for the exception of three or four other males there as well. The three stepped into the steaming water, relaxing their muscles. Shizuo loved coming to onsen's very often, seeing as he was usually in need of a stress-reliever and onsens helped him calm down, normally after he was done chasing the flea around half of Ikebukuro. He stepped into the boiling water and instantly felt his muscles loosening, a hearty sigh escaping his lips. Kasuka smiled slightly, but it was barely noticeable on his otherwise apathetic face. It was rare these days for the two brothers two hang out since he had gotten his job as an actor and was out of Ikebukuro most of the time for a drama or movie.

Shizuo peeked at him through half-lidded eyes, turning his head slightly to get a better look at his brother, who he hadn't seen in three months. Shizuo opened his mouth to start idle chit-chat and ask about how his brother was doing, but he suddenly stiffened up. His instinct was pulling at the corners of his subconscious, and he had the vague idea that he could smell a horrible stench. It was utterly degrading. Kasuka noticed the sudden alertness in his brother's pose and eyes, biting his lips lightly in anticipation and a little annoyance. He had gotten used to seeing his brother stiffen up before, and he knew what followed. It looked like this meet-up together was going to be short-lived, again.

Shizuo realized he was still with his brother after so long, and he knew it wasn't easy for his brother to find time to hang out with him, so he tried his best to calm his ringing instinct and just let it go. He really, REALLY, did try, but it was killing him. The nostalgic putrid scent was not going to leave any time soon, so he figured it'd be better to get rid of it, once and for all. Shizuo smiled apologetically at his brother and his boss before standing up to check out what the smell was. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of his younger brother, nor did he want his brother to be held responsible for the damage he knew was surely to come. After all, he was Heiwajima Shizuo, a walking volcano just waiting to erupt.

Just as he was about to pull himself over the ledge to get out of the water, the doors to the indoor public bath opened, and all head turned to see the newcomers. They were welcomed by the sight of two young men, one with a frown and the other with a large childish grin. Shizuo would've been fine seeing just one of them (the smiling one) since he was his long-time friend. Shinra Kishitani was a sight that Shizuo always found calming, in all the doctor's genius stupidity. Or maybe it was stupid genius. Anyways. He wouldn't have minded seeing his old friend, had he not seen the black-haired man the illegal doctor was literally dragging into the onsen. There was only one man who had those gleaming red eyes, that pitch black hair, and the mouth that was normally in a sadistic grin, only now it was turned down into a malicious frown. The young informant was muttering swear words at the doctor, most of which would have left a woman quickly covering the ears of her child and ushering them out after giving him a death glare.

The red eyes which were previously focused on Shinra turned to look at all the head turned in their direction, many of the mouths agape. His eyebrows rose seeing Yuuhei, the young actor, but his surprise was just beginning. Turning his head slightly, he saw a mess of blond hair, followed by golden eyes wide in shock, and then down at the perfectly toned torso. The raven's frown literally turned upside down, and then turned into a full on sneer. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The blond man blinked before narrowing his eyes in anger, ignoring his brother gripping his arm or Shinra trying to wave the informant he was dragging into the onsen back out. But the informant wouldn't budge. Instead he took a tantalizing step forward, his grin wide. Shizuo gritted his teeth in anger as he spoke the name he detested with all his being.

"IZAYA-KUNNNN!"

"Shizu-chan."

**Please Review :')  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**OH WOW! ^_^ I totally did not know people would read and actually review my crappy story, but THANK YOUSSSS... **

**anyways, here's chapter two for anyone that cares. I know this chappy is a lot shorter than the first, but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter, short or not. Guess I'll be doing weekly updates, every Sunday night, since then I have no homework left to do and we can dwell in Shizaya goodness. Winter breaks right around the corner, and updates will probably (maybe) be faster. **

**If there are any mistakes, please tell me or ignore them :) **

**Disclaimer- Do I have to do this for every chapter? Well, we all know I do not own Drrr! so umm.. yeah.. Read on...**

Chapter 2

Cracking his knuckles, Shizuo let out a low grumble from the back of his throat, not unlike that of a wild beast. He knew in the back of his mind that those peaceful months had just come to a grinding halt, and now that the infamous information-broker was back, Shizuo's temper was back in full swing. He padded (stomped) out of the water and trudged towards the raven. Unlike most people who would've booked tail and run, Izaya stood his ground, watching keenly with his glowing red eyes as Shizuo stalked ever closer to his prey. As Shizuo sauntered over, almost lazily knowing Izaya wouldn't run yet, Shinra jumped out of the way and fell rather ungracefully into the bath, spraying Tom and Kasuka in the process.

Izaya smirked happily, knowing that his favourite, and most hated, plaything hadn't changed a bit. Not even a morsel. He should've, _did, _expect as much. It was why he came back to Ikebukuro as quickly as he had. How could he leave his favorite city, with his human pawns, and his beast alone to fend for themselves? He was much more generous than that. They required his presence, although most did not know or would deny it, and he gave it to them as much as he could. He was only one man though, and as ingenious as he was, there was only so many places a lone man can be at one time.

Right as Shizuo was about to grab hold of Izaya's shirt, he realized he had a slight, teensy-weensy problem:

Izaya was pretty much naked.

Shizuo blushed a little when he grasped the complete look of Izaya in pretty much nothing. Except for the tiny towel around his waist, everything else was exposed. Shizuo held his head down in embarrassment, catching sight of Izaya's toes. The toes led up to his feet, and going higher than the feet led Shizuo's gaze up miraculously hairless legs. His blush deepened when he found how much he liked looking at those legs, those perfect, thin, long, and bare legs. Almost like a girl-

"-zu-chan? Shizuuuu-chaaannnnnnnn?!" Shizuo jerked his head up, seeing Izaya waving his hand in front of his face. Izaya had on a look that was anything but his usual placid one. Nope, this one was annoyed, clearly. And Shizuo was amused to find a tint of red on the other male's cheeks, leading up to his ears, though it could have been from all the steam around them. He noticed the ebony locks that curled around those ears, sticking lightly to the skin with the help of the vapor. The hair that looked so soft, right on top of those cat-shaped reddish eyes that were pissed off. Shizuo ignored the shooting dagger from those eyes as he saw the small nose underneath them, cute like a little button. Down his gaze went to the mouth, normally twisted up in some form of a sneer, though at the moment, they were moving. Every time the mouth opened, he got a visual of the perfect white teeth, the small pink tongue.

He wanted to continue looking at the other's body, but he soon understood that the mouth was moving for him. He listened in- "God, you pervert, stop gawking at me and do something. You're acting like a primate life form that-" and zoned out again. Oh, how much he wanted those perfect pink lips to stop moving. Oh wait, they did. Now they were in a pout that Shizuo couldn't help but find adorable. Was the room getting hotter or was it just him? He looked down from the soft lips to the slender neck, where a small adam's apple bobbed out. Shizuo had the urge to bite on that neck, to feel how tender it was through his teeth. But there was more to look at right now, like the pale, slightly shaking shoulders. He wanted to run his hand down the length of Izaya's hairless arms, from his shoulders to his small, frail hands. The chest, which was rising and falling delicately, was not broad or hairy. The small pink buds poking out made Shizuo feel his animal side turning on, making him want to bite into those little pert nipples while hearing what noise Izaya would make.

The lean, ideal abs and small waist made Shizuo crave to put his arms around it and protect it from any harm. He knew, just knew, that the waist would fit like a glove in his hold, snug and comfortable. Down Shizuo's gaze went, until they stopped at the protruding white cloth around the curve of the hips. He had the urge to pull it off and intrigue himself with what was under. Taking a step closer to his suddenly erotically hot nemesis, Shizuo kept his eyes trained on the body in front of him so it wouldn't run off. As he got closer, he saw one of the elusive arms lift itself. He paid it no mind until he got within its reach as the delicate hand accompanying the arm suddenly came down on his face, hard. The force was enough to make Shizuo's head snap to the side, though he barely felt the hit, and not any of the pain.

"Huh?" He growled. Shizuo raised one fist, ready to knock the informant off his feet, beautiful or not, until he saw the look on Izaya's face. His face was full-on red, all the way up to his ears. His mouth was quivering and his shoulders were shaking in embarrassment and annoyance. The hand that had hit the blond man was now back to its' side, fingers clenched together tightly. Shizuo turned his face to look around, noticing that all eyes were on him, and he closed his mouth, not realizing when he had opened it in the first place.

"Uh, ummm... haha... ummm..." Shizuo muttered non-intelligibly, before he noticed that he hadn't moved yet and the situation was already getting extremely awkward. He had to react, fast. Whipping around on his feet, he bowed apologetically to his brother, than waved to both Shinra and Tom. He twirled back around on the balls of his feet, grabbing hold of Izaya's hand in the process. Gripping it tightly, he shoved the information-broker out of the sliding glass doors and back into the building. Ignoring Izaya's attempts to get out of his hold and the angry cusses being directed his way, he dragged the informant until he got to the room that Kasuka had reserved for him.

Locking the door, Shizuo shoved Izaya backwards until he hit the sole mattress occupying the room on his butt. Izaya would have stood right back up, had Shizuo's firm arms on his shoulders dissipated, but they did not.

"What the hell, you protozoan? Why'd you drag me here?" Izaya glared at his counterpart, expecting the brute to beat the crap out of him already, but that did not happen.

"Why Izaya?" Shizuo's shoulders shook a little as he kept his head down so Izaya wouldn't read his expression.

"Huh? You're the one who dragged me here. What, have you fallen in love with me and want to already have sex after ogling my body for that long? What the hell was up with that Shizu-chan? I know I'm sexy but that was seriously uncomfortable." Now, Izaya was clearly expecting Shizuo to hit him, especially when he put on his infamous smirk back in place. There was only so much that the blond man could take before losing his patience.

Contrary to what Izaya thought he would do, Shizuo answered his questions with a simple nod of the head. Shizuo lifted his head and Izaya's smirk disappeared when he saw the look of lust in the golden-brown irises. Shizuo's cheeks were flushed, and Izaya now began to wonder and fear on what the hard thing poking his bent knee was.

"N-no way. You did not actually get turned on by me did you?" Izaya laughed uncertainly, glancing down at his twiddling thumbs and noticed the bulge under Shizuo's towel. _Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!_ His mind was screaming on high alert for him to run far, far away, but his body was frozen in place. His eyes were glued on the swell in the towel, and he wondered how he could get out of this situation. And yes, this was a situation, since Izaya did **not **want to have sex with Shizuo. I mean, he knew Shizuo's body could rival that of a sex god, but he didn't want to have sex with another man, not when he knew he'd have to be bottom. After all, in what universe would Shizuo ever let Izaya take top. And by pictures he had seen, he knew Shizuo was extremely big _under there _and if he wanted to go all out, Izaya would never be able to walk again in the morning. Hell, he didn't even bring lube or condoms.

All rational train of thought was abruptly halted, though, when he felt a pair of fingers lift his head and he saw Shizuo's face right up in front of his own. His breath hitched in his throat. Why the hell was a monster allowed to be so inhumanly sexy? As the face got closer to his own, he let his eyelids close gradually, until another set of lips was set atop his own.

Izaya could feel his blood rushing down to his groin as he moaned into the surprisingly gentle kiss, and he knew he wouldn't be able to reject the blond man even if he wanted to.

**A/N  
**

**Ahahaha... yeah... umm.. yeah yeah I know, this chapter was pretty boring since all it was about was Izzy's shmexy body which we fangirls(boys?) emphasize... Wow, I seriously got bored writing this. I know I did a goddamn awful job of describing Izaya's body, but hope it's okay. Shizuo's really getting OOC in this but hey, hormones explain everything right? And that explains Izaya's acceptance for shmex as well, I guess. Yes, let us all just blame the hormones...**

**And replies...**

**Takoizumegane - uploaded! didn't know the fic was on a great start but yay :P**

**kokochi - your review made me go on with it! I was surprised to see people never put the pairing into the same hot bath before, so I hope I can make it work out. **

**phyllite - next chappy :D**

**LoOrihara - :O w-wow.. you flatter me.. but I'm really not that great of a writer.. Your review made me so happy though.. And there are a lot of amazing writers on this website! Thank you anyways *.***

** .71192 - Updated! meh, don't think the idea was that great in the beginning for Izaya, but guess it will be in the next chapter ;)**

**Anyways, hate, love, dont care? Please review... Thank you again to all the peeps that faved/followed/reviewed this story. They seriously make me on the brink of tears. ;-; Please REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys... look at me posting on time :D well... here's chap tweeess for u awesome peeps. I was actually afraid I wouldn't be able to get inspiration to write out this on time cause I've never written gay smut before -written regular smut though- and I freaked out that I wouldn't be able to do it... Well... LOOK AT ME NOW! 3 I did it! and this chappy is looonggg too! **

**Aha.. more of you guys reviewed this time XD man... you guys rock! Thanks for the encouraging reviews and on with the weekly chap!**

**Disclaimer- Nope... dont own any of the awesome characters or the anime/novel/manga... All I own is this crappy Shizaya fanfic which will soon get ****_cummyy_**** ;) **

**I don't have a BETA :( I'm a loner... So if there are any big/small mistakes, please tell me or ignore them.. Thanksss**

**Chapter 3**

"Well, I didn't really expect that," Shinra turned to Tom and Kasuka with a sheepish grin. It was an odd sight, seeing the three converse with one another in a somewhat normal way since the three were never in the same room together before. Of course, they all knew of each other, but they were never on terms to talk casually, especially without Shizuo around. Kasuka was famous and it was rare to see him, but Shinra had talked to him before, since he had visited Shizuo's house in the past quite often. Tom wasn't the type to go around to get to know people, and they hadn't ever exchanged anything more than formal greetings.

Nevertheless, when Shinra spoke, both turned to give him silent glares. Shinra laughed awkwardly, and the conversation would have died there, had they not been interrupted by the person all three least expected to be there.

"Are you three friends of Heiwajima Shizuo-san?" The three turned, only to find themselves looking at two men who they hadn't noticed before. The two men weren't easily forgettable or not noticeable, but with all the commotion caused by their peers', they had skipped over the two. One had red hair and a scar over one eye, keeping the eye permanently closed. It would have been difficult to pass him by without a second glance. He had on a large grin, and, though the grin was childish, he still exhibited an aura of authority. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. The other man beside him looked older than his partner, though Shinra knew that he was in fact younger. Unlike his red-haired partner, this man had no distinguishable features. Instead, the man had a powerful aura about himself, which the three knew better then to mess with. Wrinkles lined his face in various degrees, and he had on a don't-joke-with-me look.

"Oho, why, if it isn't Shinra-kun!" The red haired man grinned even wider, if that was possible. Shinra gave a small smile in return; after all, it was hard to keep a straight face with the scar-faced man around.

"Akabayashi-san. I hadn't expected to see you here. Oh, and hello Shiki-san," he gave a polite bow in the Awakusu's head executive's direction. Shinra had done a lot of business with the two, and he knew better than to get on their bad sides. He turned in the direction of Shizuo's boss and brother, gesturing to them with his hands.

"These two are Tom-san, Shizuo's boss, and Yuuhei Henijima, Shizuo's younger brother. Tom, Kasuka, these two are Shiki-san and Akabayashi-san. They are heads for the Yakuza."

Akabayashi laughed, placing one hand on Shinra's shoulder, causing the younger man to wince as if he was hit. "Oh, you young folk can just call me Oi-chan. Aha, Yuuhei, Shiki-dono and I are huge fans of your girlfriend, Ruri-chan. She's marvelous," Kasuka gave a slight nod of his head in agreement, though his facial features never changed. "So what was up with Shizuo-kun taking Izaya-chan outside? We wanted to speak with Izaya-chan since he left for a few months."

Shinra shrugged and scratched the back of his head nervously. Surprisingly, the person that did answer was the young actor. "Nii-san probably didn't want me to see him fighting again. Orihara-san always gets on his nerves, so he took him out to fight."

"Oh?" Shiki looked bemused. He stood up. "It was nice meeting you all. Kishitani-san, we'll be counting on you next time again for your brilliant work. Come, Akabayashi, we're leaving."

Akabayashi's grin faded for a moment before coming back as if it had never left. He nodded goodbye to the three before following his friend out of the onsen.

-_- *o* -_- *o* -_-

"Come now, Shiki-dono… do we need to check up on him right when he came back? Izaya-chan still worked for us via the internet while he was away, and he just got back. Can't we give him a couple of days to relax before giving him new jobs?" Akabayashi watched as Shiki finished dressing, leaning on his hand-crafted cane. Shiki sighed lightly before replying.

"He didn't tell us he'd be back already. When he left, he said he'd be gone for a good six months or so, not half of that. And not even informing his main dealer? There is something up, and I will not sit around and wait to find out. That informant is too sly to come back without a valid reason. If I find out he's been working under another Yakuza boss while pretending to be with us, I'll seriously have his head."

Akabayashi rolled his eyes at his partner's worry. "Like Izaya-chan would ever turn out to become a traitor. It may be true that he does whatever he finds interest in, but he still values his own life. He's a young prodigy; he knows better than to go against you."

Shiki walked past Akabayshi and stood with one hand on the door knob. "We'll find out," he hissed. Akabayashi laughed aloud. It was just like Shiki to be stubborn. As they made their way down the hall, Shiki stopped one of the onsen's workers to question whether they'd seen two young men walk out. The worker pointed the way and the two older men thanked them.

"It looks like they're still here," Akabayashi mused.

Shiki didn't bother turning his head to agree. They had reached the door the worker had given instructions to, and he tried the knob, surprised to find it locked. He turned to Akabayashi in question. Akabayashi came forward and knocked on the door. When no one answered, they were about to leave to check out other rooms until the heard a crash from inside and a muffled scream.

Shiki, fearing that the information-broker had died before they could question him, knocked frantically. Akabayashi put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, before pushing him out of the way softly. With one swift kick, he broke the door down. The two stepped into the room, eyes widening in shock when the ruckus cleared and they saw what was happening inside.

-_- *o* -_- *o* -_-

– 15 minutes previous –

"Mmmnnn…Shizu-cha-haahHH" Izaya moaned into the kiss they were both sharing. It lasted a long time, and the two only separated for a lungful of air before getting together again. Before, where the kiss was only chaste, had now turned into something more, as Shizuo was beginning to use his tongue and teeth. He sucked on Izaya's bottom lip, drawing out another moan from the younger male.

Izaya was now sitting in Shizuo's lap and his hands were roaming freely in the dyed hair. Shizuo had let him go when he saw Izaya would not try to run, and Izaya had taken full advantage of that. He drew the larger male's face closer to his own, keeping it in place with his arm wound tightly around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo's towel had slipped and fallen onto the ground, and his erection stood proudly out, as if mocking Izaya with its length and thickness.

Izaya rubbed their erections together by moving up and down, and, in the process, he rubbed their heated chests together as well. They both moaned at the contact, and Izaya picked up the pace. Shizuo's hands were kept busy at scouring over every curve of Izaya's body, just as his tongue searched every crevice in the raven's mouth.

Finally taking their faces apart, a small string of saliva connected the two until it broke, and Shizuo bent his head to latch his mouth onto Izaya's collarbone. Izaya paused from moving up and down in shock as Shizuo began to bite, kiss and suck. If Izaya had known it would feel so good, so _erotic, _to have another male dominate him, to pleasure him, he'd have gotten into a relationship with a man a long time ago. When he had sex with ladies, he'd always be the one to top and work to make his spouse for the night aroused; it was why he normally just chose to masturbate when horny. It was too much work to pleasure anyone other than himself, and his own interests always took the top of his list.

But he knew it was just beginning. Having sex with a man meant they'd have to take it all the way, and he'd never had the misfortune to remove his prostate, so he knew it would be congenial. He hadn't ever fingered himself, so he didn't know how the pleasure would be, but he knew from a lifetime of gathering information that it would be an amazing experience. Now, that would have been true if he'd been with a - let's just say - _smaller _man, at least in dick size, but he was with Shizuo, and the thought of that HUGE penis inside him sent a shiver of fear and excitement down his spine. He was always up for new experiences, but this was one he'd rather go without. Making Shizuo fall in love with him, or lust for him, wasn't part of any of his plans, but - as always - Shizuo never failed to surprise him.

Izaya rested his face against Shizuo's shoulder as the blonde took hold of both their erections and began to pump them. Shizuo continued to suck on parts of Izaya's neck, causing the smaller male to shiver and feel his body turn to jelly under the man's ministrations. Izaya's breaths were coming out in pants and he bit into Shizuo shoulder every now and again to suppress a moan that threatened to escape - and, in his case, embarrass - him. Shizuo was making him feel so marvelous that it was hard to believe this was the same monster that chased him every time they lay eyes on one another. For every bite or harsh stroke the brute gave, only a moment later there was an apologizing lick or caress.

"Sh-shizu-chAANNnnn..." Izaya panted. Shizuo stopped his movements abruptly, giving Izaya time to catch his breath so he could speak. Izaya kept his gaze down at their leaking erections as he spoke his question aloud, making sure Shizuo couldn't see his expression. "Do you... um... are you planning on going all the way? Did you even... uh.. did you... um... did you bring lube and condoms along?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya in astonishment, though he wasn't able to catch the look on Izaya's face. He had been so caught up with just _touching_ Izaya that he hadn't thought through on what he was actually doing or with whom. He was about to rub a hand through his hair until he realized that it was covered in precum, and brought it back down. He lightly shook Izaya's face off his shoulder so he could look into his arch-nemesis' eyes, surprised to find emotion in the usually creepy, inhuman red irises.

"Maybe we should stop..." Shizuo's voice was barely over a whisper, and the look in his eyes was confusion. Izaya's expression suddenly darkened.

"What?"

Shizuo gave a small smile as he shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture. "I don't think we should go on through with this. I mean, we hate each other, and I did this on impulse, like I always do everything. I'm surprised you actually went through with this without cutting me, but I can never tell what goes through your mind."

"I can say the same, asswipe. Finish what you started or I'll fucking murder you and scatter your remains in the gutter."

"Wha... Why? What did I do to you?"

Izaya barked out a laugh, clutching his stomach as he doubled over in a sudden fit. "You're friggin' kidding right? You get me horny and lusting for sex and then you have the oh-so-great nerve to **stop**? What the hell you stupid monster." He stopped laughing and frowned, glaring at the man he was still sitting on top of. Too bad all the laughter and talk between the two hadn't done shit to lessen their throbbing erections, and Izaya had to quell another round of laughter from how much the pulsing organ hurt. Shizuo was hurting him without even trying. Oh god, if only the protozoan knew. Oh wait - he did. Shizuo's erection hadn't calmed down either.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed at the insult, but he got the gist of what Izaya was trying to say without actually saying it. If he left Izaya now, they'd both be sexually frustrated and it was embarrassing on Izaya's part to be turned on by his actions. After all, Izaya was the level-headed one between the two. If word got out that the infamous, notorious information-broker got turned on by the debt-collector everyone knew he hated, his reputation would be ruined. And if his reputation was to be ruined anyways, the least the blonde man could do would have been to finish what he had started. And the reason Izaya was horny in the first place was because of him, leaving Shizuo to feel guilt and shame for what he had done.

As these thoughts swirled through Shizuo's head, Izaya grew impatient. His throbbing organ wasn't helping either. He leaned forward and captured Shizuo's lips with his own, the other man complying immediately by sticking out his tongue to capture the other's mouth. In his sudden burst of impulse, Izaya had miscalculated his force with the kiss, and they both stumbled off the mattress and knocked down a lamp, which, in turn, bumped into a small rack, dropping all the contents on top of it. They both gave a small, muffled yelp, though neither separated from the kiss, which was only getting deeper.

Izaya sat up on the now laying Shizuo, who had his torso on the ground and his legs on the mattress. Shizuo's cheeks were tinted red, proof that he enjoyed the sudden pounce from the informant. Noticing that Izaya still managed to keep his towel wrapped snuggly around his small waist, Shizuo began to finger the edges of it as he opened his mouth to tell Izaya the reason he had wanted to stop earlier. Now that Izaya had shown how much he still desired to go on with Shizuo in this little affair, his confidence was boosted and he was sure that it would be fine to tell Izaya the truth. He kept his gaze on his finger, trailing zigzags around Izaya's thigh.

"Izaya, I've never had sex before."

Everything seemed to stop as Izaya widened his eyes in unconcealed surprise. There was a distant sound, like rapping on a wooden frame, but Shizuo could have sworn at that moment that it was how loud his heart was beating.

Izaya chuckled nervously. "You're kidding. You're a virgin?"

Before Shizuo could confirm the fact, there was a loud thud, which Shizuo was sure was NOT his heartbeat. Both heads turned to the doorway to see to older men, one with his leg up and a cane in hand, the other watching from the background. Shizuo felt Izaya stiffen as the two men walked into the room. Shizuo could've sworn he'd seen these two somewhere before, but with his lust-filled brain, he couldn't conjure any memories other than an almost-naked Izaya on top of him.

He looked back up at Izaya, who was squinting his eyes in anger at being interrupted and trying to cover his towel-clad erection with both arms.

"Shit..." He heard Izaya mumble. "What the hell, Akabayashi-san? The door was locked for a reason."

Guess they were going to get nowhere anytime soon. The only thought that crossed Shizuo's mind was how pointless it had been to tell Izaya such an embarrassing fact about himself when they weren't even going to go through with the sex.

_Damn it_

**A/N**

**Yeah yeah... you guys are probably angry.. Im sorry! I know you expected sex right off the bat b-but, I ummm... I had the urge to write something else. Sorry! there will probably be sex in the next chap or two :) **

**Okay.. alright.. I know it's a lame excuse but I hadn't watched Durarara or read the novel/manga in nearly two years so my memory of the awesomeness was still vague. anywhos.. I was looking up pics to rekindle the images and I came across Shiki and I was like WOAH! I totally forgot about the dude.. anyways... I needed to bring him in... it was like a MUST! So I did.. I actually thought I'd wrap up this fic in a two or three-shot with shmex and shmex and shemx alone but like... it grew longer than intended. **

**Anyways.. I'm reading the novels again so yay~  
OMG I still love Izaya 3**

**Oh and hahahaaa I totally didn't know you could reply to reviews through the review thingamajig cause im an idiot, but now I KNOW! Thank you to everyone who reviewed cause like seriously, they make my weeks. I love you all sooooooooo much, even though I don't know any of you and if I do... O.o please go away, this is my embarrassing addiction**

**anywhoooosss.. replies to peeps without accounts-**

**dorioman- thank you! I didn't think I did good on it but THANXXX and updated now! :P**

**Doodo- alright.. two reviews! well.. i dont think it's exactly cupids but sure! anddd... I don't really know what you wanted but I hope this can do! I know it's not sex yet, but they were close! If u stay tuned... there will be :3**

**LoOrihara- Yay next chappiee! thanks for reviewing again! and yay~ im writer-san!**

**Tsukiko0.0chan- Awww... thanks soooo much! I'm so proud that I was the longest one u reviewed to! dont apologize... it made me sooo happy :') ... well.. it wasn't Kasuka but they were still interrupted! and like I said earlier, I hadn't watched/read Drrr! in nearly two years so I'm sorry if they get OOC, but I'm glad Shinra's still IC. Thanxxx again for the encouraging review 3**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed this fic... you guys are my true loves 3 please reviewwww...THANKSSS and until next time...**

**SHIZAYA ALL THE WAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**OMG u guys gimme some love! I got a new chapter up in less than two days :D Well, I wasn't really planning on this but, like, I was listening to some awesome K-pop and BAM! I wanted to write! so heres a chap for u loveliess... It's not extremely long, just average.. Well, and you can also thank kokochi and Takoizumegane cause like seriously, you two review on each chap and you wanted it sooner so HERE! XD Ahah and thank you to everyone else that reviewed... Winter Break is Upon Us! yayyyy Updates will be quicker! Oh, and Happy Holidays to peeps who are celebrating!**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr! or any of it's characters**

**Nope, still don't have a BETA so if there are mistakes, please tell or ignore **

**_ENJOY _**

**Chapter 4**

The way in which Shiki and Akabayashi were familiar with Izaya went along the lines of his abilities and talents, as well as his public interests. For starters, it was obvious to them that Izaya Orihara was a maniac, and a genius one at that, which made him all the more dangerous. Keeping him on their side was a large asset, which also counted as a precaution. To have Izaya go against them would be like asking for their group to be belittled and torn apart. If Izaya wanted, he could have manipulated and twisted his way around the entire city and played the Awakusu as if they were merely children toys.

Of course, just because the informant was dangerous didn't mean that the Awakusu were anything to laugh about. They were more dangerous than the information-broker in the sense that they actually didn't mind human torture and giving physical pain. That was their strong point: instilling fear in those that crossed their paths. Where Izaya worked on twisting what people thought and causing fear through doubt (at times causing one's own misfortune), these men were used to being more physical about their ways. They'd have various degrees of mental and physical torment inculcated just so they could warn a person, even if the person hadn't done anything yet.

The one similarity the two groups had was that they were both immersed so deep in the underworld that trying to get them to live a normal life would have been nothing short of impossible, unless you counted one having amnesia. Because only by losing all their memories could any of them get out of the mess they had sunken into of their own free wills. Izaya and the Awakusu had memories and caused enough events in the span of their lifetimes that it would be hard to change however much they wanted.

Now, Izaya respected and feared the Awakusu, just as the Awakusu feared and respected the young informant, so there was a mutual line drawn between the two parties. So when the Awakusu executives walked in on the two well-known enemies, they were in for a surprise. They weren't surprised so much at the fact that both young men weren't dressed appropriately, seeing as they had rushed out of the onsen in a frenzy, and nor were they surprised to find the two covered in a sheen of sweat and panting hard, as such occurrences would be excusable if the two were fighting violently. No, they were surprised that the two weren't fighting rough as much as playing rough, taking note that the two mid-twenties men were still aroused quite notably. And just because the youngest out of the four was trying his best to cover himself slyly, it was still pretty obvious.

The two older men knew that the informant was human, but it was hard to believe sometimes because of how inhuman he acted at all times. To see the infamous informant flustered and so aroused was a sight neither of the two men would have ever even thought they would be able to witness in their life. They had always believed that the young man would grow old and lonely by himself in his money. The thought that Izaya also needed release every now and then wasn't something they figured would happen, especially with the man he was supposed to hate with all his being.

Seeing Orihara Izaya in such a state left the older men speechless. They completely ignored the blond man, who's stomach was being occupied by the raven. Of course, that didn't sit well with Shizuo at all, so he chose to get up and do something. He roughly shoved the black-haired man off him. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed getting caught in his first sexual activity with someone other than his hand, it was just that he knew the informant wouldn't be harmed being pushed by him. Izaya was a lot more durable than that, or Shizuo wouldn't have gone all out on the numerous chases they'd had.

Izaya fell off gracefully, help from years of martial art training. He flipped over on one arm and backed up until he had gained a firm stance. Unfortunately, the sudden action caused Izaya's sole towel to precariously begin to slip off, which he didn't take notice of until it had fallen in the ground and the air hit his erection, causing him to shiver and bite his lips in an attempt to suppress a pleasured gasp. Though he managed it well, all three other occupants of the room noticed, and all eyes were tuned in on his penis, leaving the informant flabbergasted as he swiftly turned away to hide the view, though the damage was done. When Izaya turned away to face the wall in complete mortification, wishing the floor would just cave in and swallow him whole, the other three all looked away simultaneously, blushing at what they had seen. They avoided eye contact with one another, and let Izaya wrap his towel back snugly around his waist.

Izaya realized that the only way to save face in a situation like this was to act as if he was okay with them seeing him in this state. It wasn't like they weren't all the same gender or anything, since they were all male, but Izaya had never felt so damn _flustered _before. He tried to blame it on the fact that he was standing nude in front of both his top clients, but he knew better than that. The two had seen him naked before and they knew he was the type to sleep around with girls from bars when he was in the mood, which was rarely. The reason was most likely because of who he had been with instead of what they had been doing. Seeing the two sworn enemies playing like bunnies would probably leave the wrong impression and give them info that would be exaggerated. Something along the lines of: Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima faked all their fights so no one could tell that the two were actually secret lovers.

Akabayashi was the first to break the tense silence that was threatening to turn into awkwadness on all their accounts. He gave a small chuckle and raised his cane, waving it in a circle in a carefree manner, before he began to speak. "Sorry for disturbing you to kids, but Shiki-dono was so very eager to speak with you Izaya-chan."

Shiki gritted his teeth in disapproval at being the one who the blame was placed on. Izaya turned around to look at his two clients with raised eyebrows, satisfied that his erection had dwindled sufficiently, giving him back a wee bit of his dignity in return.

"That's fine. We weren't very busy anyways. I was just about to teach Shizuo how to have sex since he's a virgin and all..." Izaya twirled a hand in the general direction of the blond man mentioned and Shizuo clenched a fist in anger. He was ready to bash in all their heads, but Izaya was still talking. "So if you two don't really mind, I'd like to get back to it."

Shizuo raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise when Izaya turned his face slightly to give a flirtatious wink in the brute's direction, a gesture that wouldn't be seen by the older men. So Izaya still wanted to go through with it? The anger from letting his secret slip to these strangers was forgotten quickly and replaced with a growing fondness. He wanted to take Izaya right then and there, even if he didn't exactly know how.

Shiki narrowed his eyes at Izaya. Looks like the blonde was still being ignored. "I assure you that won't be necessary since we would like to take up your time at the moment. We have a few questions which I'm sure you won't mind answering, since you still do work for us, correct?"

There was meant to be a jibe in the words, but Izaya seemed unaware of it as his grin broadened. "Well, if you'll let me get some clothes on, I'd be more than happy to speak with you in private." Shizuo's mouth opened in shock and his anger was quick to be rekindled, though he wasn't able to say anything as Izaya skipped past the three men and out the door, only turning to give Shizuo a look which Shizuo had never seen on the informant, before a malicious smirk was back in pace and he was running off. Shizuo was about to chase after the informant, but he stopped short of the broken door when a gun in a trained and steady hand was pointed at his head.

The man named Shiki looked at him through cold eyes. "Leave Orihara-san alone Heiwajima Shizuo-san, and I won't have to dirty my hands. I hope you understand what that means." Now Shizuo remembered where he'd seen these two before. Something about a little girl and the death of a couple of underlings. Wasn't there some sort of art gallery with hidden rooms? Oh yes, these guys were part of the Yakuza, people the flea always hung out with.

"If he stays outta 'Bukuro, then I won't have anything to do with him." He grunted in response.

"Well, that depends on his answers. If they are less than satisfactory, I assure you that you will never see his face again. But I don't care if he is in this city or not, I don't want you associating with him. You're getting in the way of his work. That is just a warning." With that, the head executive turned and walked out the door, going the way the informant had gone just moments before.

Shizuo looked at the scar-faced man who was still grinning at him. "I'm sure Izaya-chan will be just fine."

"Don't care."

"Of course not," he gave a wink. Shizuo tightened his fists until he drew blood, trying his best to restrain his anger. The red-haired man was dangerous and Shizuo knew it, he could feel it in every fiber of his being which was on high-alert. Akabayashi turned and gave a small wave. "We'll pay for the damage to the door. And heed Shiki-dono's warning, Shizuo-kun, he's being serious."

Now Shizuo was alone and the loneliness made his left-over anger dissipate. With all the quiet closing in on him, his fingers itched for a smoke, but he had left his clothes in the changing room. Standing nude with the door broken didn't bother the blonde man as he turned to lay on the mattress behind him. His thoughts were coming in waves and he didn't know where to start thinking. He did know one thing though, and that was Izaya. Even if the raven was gone, Shizuo's thoughts revolved around him. He went through the encounter that had happened.

The look on Izaya's face as the two rubbed against one another couldn't have been fake. The lust and need he saw in those red-irises were sincere and the faces he made weren't feigned. He had actually let down all his high barriers for the blonde, and Shizuo realized that Izaya must have enjoyed himself in the monster's embrace. He remembered the embarrassment and uncertainty when Izaya asked if he wanted to go all the way with him. _No way, _Shizuo thought. _Izaya's a virgin as well?_

That train of thought was suddenly halted when he remembered the look Izaya gave him as he left. That one moment where he let his expression slip and his real emotions to show through. Shizuo was surprised at the look Izaya had given since he had surely never thought he'd see the look on the egotistical informant. Shizuo sat up with a jerk.

He needed to find Izaya, now. Those men that took him weren't up to any good. Acquaintances or not, the informant was in for something bad. Shizuo's senses told him that the informant was in trouble, and his senses were never wrong. Because how could Izaya let Shizuo see him with that face unless he wanted help? Because how could the proud and conceited Izaya ever let his mask slip, even for a second? Because how could Shizuo have been dumb enough to not get the hint?

He ran out the room to get some clothes on and reach the informant before it was too late. He recalled what Shiki had said, something about never seeing Izaya's face again if his answers weren't good enough. Shizuo needed to help the informant, not because he was suddenly turning soft, but because he had never known Izaya for asking for help. Too much pride got in the way of that. But Shizuo knew he needed it.

Because how could Izaya Orihara ever look so scared and helpless?

**A/N**

**Alrighty looks like there'll be some unnecesarry drama added cause I'm too chicken to write gay smut yet... sorry guys, I suck :(**

**Anyways... I love coming here a couple of hours after I post and seeing reviews already! It warms my heart {and inflates my ego ;) } cause I really don't know why anyone likes this crappy excuse of a FF! **

**Replies to peeps without accounts:**

**LoveyDovey: Awweee thanks 3**

**phylllite: ahaaa ur welcome! heres another REALLYYYY early one! **

**Doodo: cause im scared that i'll fail at writing the sex between the two so im putting it off till last minute... sorry, ill do it soon! and yes, update is here!**

**Well that's it! **

**Love/Hate/Don't Care? Please Review :3 **

**Oh and guys, I love the encouragement, but I want some honesty too! Can you guys critique what my sucky parts are and what I can do better at? This FF was made so I can practice on writing longer and more engaging fanfics, so please help me out by telling me what to do better! THANK YOU **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Alright guys... sorry, I know I said I'd update quick but three pages got deleted and I was too depressed to rewrite it. I read your reviews and they made me happy so I did, but I'm sorry if any of the story reflects my crappy mood while rewriting it. It also may seem rushed :( Sorry... Oh, and it's shorter but with quicker updates, it shouldn't really be a problem right? Right. So please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR! and no characters are mine**

**I still don't have a BETA so if there are any mistakes, please tell me or kindly ignore :)**

"Ok-ay... you're tying me because...?" Izaya looked around him while having his wrists bound to the chair he sat on. Shiki had taken him to their base of operations, in the fake art gallery. This wasn't the first time he had been there, but by the murderous look on Shiki's face, it may be his last. Akabayashi had gone out for a smoke, saying he didn't want to see his little boy being taught a lesson, though Izaya had known Shiki longer than Akabayashi. Izaya already missed him, knowing that if Akabayashi was here, at least there was some chance that Izaya would be treated less harshly. He had never been tortured by the Awakusu before, but now he just didn't feel up to trying to wheedle his way out of this fix he had gotten himself into. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Shizuo and the beast alone. It wasn't the first time he had found himself thinking of the brute, but it was the first time that the monster had been this long on his mind without even being there, chasing him with some sort of lethal weapon in the form of large objects.

Shiki didn't look at him as he answered. "I don't want you to slip out when I turn my back."

Izaya didn't find that fair, but then again, not much about the Yakuza had to do with fairness. He wouldn't have tried to run even if he was allowed. It wasn't like he couldn't escape if he wanted to, just that he didn't have the willpower. The yakuza may have been powerful, namely Shiki, but he was smart, and he had the money to support himself for a few years in hiding if needed. It's just that he was still mulling over the incident from earlier that day, one he should've been able to let go easily. It's not like Shizuo was in love with him or anything. He'd seen the look in the brute's eyes, and that was pure and raw desire, lust not love. It was a onetime thing that he wasn't able to complete, but no left over feelings.

Izaya decided that the monster had probably forgotten all about the encounter already, moving on with his miserable and stupid life. Why Izaya still felt his face heat up every time he remembered Shizuo's monstrous hands roaming his body or his tongue lapping a on his neck, he had no idea. It wasn't like he was still a hormonal teenager who daydreamed of hot sex, he had better things to do. He was a famous informant, and he had his hobbies that also took up quite a chunk of his time, so being busy was normal. Then why in the world was Shizuo not leaving his mind for even a second. Why were his touches, his voice, his looks so intriguing that the young informant couldn't get him off his mind?

"Izaya, focus," Shiki's voice brought the informant out of his daydream, and at a great timing too, since he could feel himself getting aroused by the memories that plagued his mind and refused to slow down. He looked through half-lidded eyes at his captor and realized why the brute was on his mind so vividly right now. Izaya wasn't working and his interest wasn't subdued to another matter. Being captured let him mind have all the free time it wanted, and since he was captured by his main client, he didn't have to worry about lagging behind in work after taking an entire day off, not from free will of course.

He gave a smirk in Shiki's direction. "So what are you planning to do? You really don't need to tie me to get answers. I won't run from you."

Shiki looked at him like he had lost his marbles or something. "Orihara-san, are you playing with me right now?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Look at the chair you're sitting on, for starters."

Izaya slowly looked down and he realized with a start that it wasn't an ordinary chair. There was a wire leading from the chair to the wall. He began to look about himself frantically, finally recognizing the room. Shizuo was pushed to the back of his mind as he took in the position he was currently in. He knew the room, and why he didn't recognize it at first failed to give reason. He'd been in this room plenty of times for various accounts. The chair he was sitting on had been occupied by others, many of who'd he'd brought here himself. Shiki allowed him access to this room like any of the others, and Izaya's smirk quickly vanished, being replaced a frown. He didn't mind letting his mask slip when he was with Shiki alone, since the two had been together long enough to know when the other was faking or being realistic.

The chair Izaya was sitting on was an electric chair, meant for torture.

_Shit_

"A-are you actually planning.. on this, Shiki? Actually? You don't trust me?" Izaya cursed his shaky voice, but it was the best he could manage.

"Of course not Izaya. I put you in there for some pretty decoration."

Izaya gave him a glare. Shiki wasn't known for cracking jokes, but it did give Izaya the amount of fear he needed to push him to the edge. Izaya knew how many volts were in each shock and he knew how terrifying it would be to be shocked. The pain would be short, but clearly unbearable. He was alright with pain sometimes, when it was more upfront and he had a chance to deal a blow back, but this was one-sided.

Shiki bent down so he was face to face with the pale and visibly trembling young man. He sighed. "Understand why you are here. I don't want to do this to you just as much as you don't want this to be done to yourself. You put yourself here Izaya." His breath ghosted over Izaya's face, and the young man cringed at the strong smell of tobacco before widening his eyes at the realization of what Shiki had just called him. Shiki was known for always calling people formally when it came to names, including younger people. Even though he had allowed Izaya to start working for him at the age of seventeen, he had never once called the boy by his first name and without any honorific.

"Sh-Shiki? W-what?"

_ZAP_

Izaya's body shook dangerously as he was put through with his first volt of electricity. He didn't let the initial shock wear off before he had lifted his head again with a smirk.

"Was that some sort of test Shiki? Or do you have fun watching me in pain? You're such a sadist."

"And you're a sadomasochist, but it doesn't look like I'm complaining."

Izaya let one delicate eyebrow rise slowly, as if he was thoroughly amused. "When did you grow a sense of humor, Shiki-_dono?_ Are you happy? When will you start questioning me like you planned to?"

Shiki bent down on eye level again and Izaya saw the switch in his hand out of the corner of his eye. He didn't turn to face it, afraid that if he did, Shiki would find reason to shock him again. It's not like Izaya hadn't found pleasure in the electric wave coursing through his body, because he did, but he feared he might get turned on in front of the man, which he didn't want to happen. He knew Shiki had a wife whom he was completely loyal to, but after seeing the informant aroused under another male, it wouldn't take a genius to figure that Shiki might want some skin ship as well.

Shiki lightly tapped on Izaya's cheek, before moving away again.

"It had started a long time ago. If you want me to be more detailed with them, then here's one: how long have you been back?"

"This morning, around 2 a.m."

Shiki frowned. His thumb hovered dangerously over the red button and Izaya fought to keep his eyes trained solely on the man in front of him, not letting his gaze wander down.

"Where did you go first?"

The questions still seemed safe, and Izaya was getting annoyed. His attention was now away from a certain blond ex-bartender and he was itching to leave. There was only so much sitting around he could do with so little entertainment. "Dr. Kishitani Shinra's."

"Why?"

Izaya leered. "I needed medication. What do you expect?"

The mafia leader chose to ignore the redirected question and proceeded without batting an eyelash. He was standing further away from Izaya now so he could see his whole body, and it unnerved the young man because Shiki had always been better at reading people than he was.

"Who do you work for?"

Izaya doubled over in laughter at the question which he deemed completely odd. Shiki didn't look so amused, and to prove it, he pressed the button. Izaya's body recoiled in shock and he gave a small hiss when he bit into his tongue by accident. When the electric wave was gone, Izaya still had the nerve to laugh. He raised his head with a grin which was covered in his own blood, and humor danced in his eyes.

"Who do you think I work for?" Izaya asked giddily, his voice laced with hilarity, his teeth red. Shiki made to press the button again, but Izaya was quick to answer his own question, the wittiness slowly fading. "I work for numerous people Shiki, but you're my largest client and I'm your main informant. Happy?"

"Who are you loyal to?"

"What's up with these questions? I'm loyal to you as long as you can get me the money, and that hasn't changed yet, has it?"

Before Shiki could answer, they heard a loud _THUD _followed by screams. Footsteps and yells came in precision, but that just came with more screams and bangs, the sound of flesh hitting metal prominent.

Izaya's eyes widened. He could recognize one set of thunderous footsteps and one especially loud voice out of the dozens of others. He fought to make sense of the why in his head, but he couldn't. How could that person be here? Of all people, why had that one person come at this particular time. It couldn't have ever been for him right? That was impossible right? Right?

Right.

But that didn't change the fact that the person had come, and Izaya's heart sunk into the pits of his belly. This was going to just add to the troubles at hand. He was sure he wouldn't be able to make it home by morning, not if he had to fight a beast right after getting out of Shiki's clutches.

_Because Shizuo couldn't have come to save Izaya, ever._

**A/N **

**Thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews :3 they make me so very happy. I hope you enjoyed this chap. Don't know how long this fic will turn out but I'm sure there's not much left. Sorry Takoizumegane, I don't know if I can go on for another six chaps... :O that'd be soo hard!  
**

**Replies to peeps without accounts:  
**

**Doodo- thanks for reviewing again! Hahaa save his flea... oh god, that gave me giggles...  
**

**Shizuo x Izaya- haha angst... sure you can call it that... updated!  
**

**Stuffzz- Updated! :D  
**

**Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please review #*W*# they make me happy**

**See you next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey, guys lookieee... new chappie! HAHAHA sorry, I gave this to my friend to upload three days ago since I wasn't going to be on the comp and she didn't put it up! Grrr! So, well, here it is... Bad Friend! I just checked and realised it wasn't up so I'm putting it now. The next chapter may come up slower since school's starting again and I totally forgot to do my homework due three weeks ago... I procrastinate! Well, we all do so yeah, whatever. Well! ENJOYYYY**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shizuo knew the place he had to go to find who he wanted to, but he forgot exactly where. As such, Shizuo Heiwajima, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro, wandered to almost every art gallery in the vicinity, threatening them to spill the truth because he was an ill tempered man like that. Shaking each receptionist until he got the same unsatisfactory answer in the negative of knowing about the Awakusu-kai, Shizuo thought over a dozen times to just give up. I mean, who cared about the damn parasite anyways? But each time he remembered the look that Izaya had accidentally given him, he'd be at it again.

Don't get the man wrong, he wasn't going to go to save the flea. Oh no, not in a million worlds. Izaya would never accept his help anyways; he was always too stubborn. Shizuo was planning to go and ask the younger male why he had let his mask fall, even for a moment. He didn't give a damn that Izaya was scared, he wanted to laugh at the idea. The only problem was, if Izaya was scared, he should have kept it to himself, not show it to his enemy. Albeit having been quite intimate a couple of hours ago, Shizuo didn't think that supplanted for all the hate built steadily over the years they'd known each other.

Not to say he was still pissed that they had been interrupted, because he was. It's just, he was wondering if it was okay to have his first be the flea. Izaya had managed to be the first for a lot of things in his life. Izaya was the first to be able to withstand his attacks and manage to escape a number of times unscathed, leaving the blonde with cuts and torn suits, still fuming. He was the first to get in under his head, and had lasted this long with approaching the ex-bartender without fear; heck, he seemed to live to annoy the man and start one of their infamous chases. The flea was the first to kiss the blond, or let the blond kiss him back. Shizuo was known for his brute strength, and he'd never been able to get in a steady relationship, or a relationship at all for that matter. Izaya'd been the only one to put up with his temper and the only one to allow his body to be caressed by him, even with the threat of his monstrous strength.

Izaya was a risk-taker.

When Shizuo was with Izaya, he'd never fear about his abilities because there was nothing to fear. Izaya would never get hurt by him. He was a sly and sneaky bastard but he was still powerful, even Shizuo had to admit that. He could admit to respecting the damn annoying flea, but he'd never stoop as to say that he feared the younger male. There was nothing to fear. Izaya was a nostalgic presence, and although he hated him, he knew it was in the safer category. That was completely ironic considering the fact that they had sworn to kill one another, but he knew he never could kill the black-haired man, just as he suspected Izaya could never actually kill him. It wouldn't have been in the informant to have blood on his hands, as annoying and proud as he was.

Shizuo reached one of the last two art galleries left in this part of town. The sun had set quite some time ago and he was considering giving up, but that would mean the flea was still in Ikebukuro, and that could not be accepted. Well, not without keeping him on a tight leash, and Shizuo didn't know anyone else better than him to keep Izaya bound, though he still hadn't managed to capture the flea in any of the thousand or so chases they'd had. He'd be there to make sure Izaya didn't do anything wrong. After all, Izaya could have just been playing mind games on Shizuo again. Who's to say that the two men who took him weren't on his side? Izaya could have used them as a means to escape from Shizuo's clutches, and it had been more than successful.

But was that what Izaya had really wanted? Had Izaya been scared to have sex with the blonde, just as everyone else was? Was he no different than everybody else? Shizuo halted in his tracks, one hand draped on the doorknob of the next art gallery as he considered it. If Izaya was also afraid of his strength, then who did that leave to stay with Shizuo? Izaya had been the only one to get to know the real face of Shizuo when he was angry, or sad, or aroused. He'd caused all those faces, and yet he was just the same as everybody? Shizuo shook his head as if that would help shake the thought out of his confused mind. Izaya was not the same, nor ever was. Izaya was everything Shizuo couldn't be, yet they were exactly alike at times. Izaya was no coward.

So that left the thought that Izaya had actually been scared for a moment, and that was enough to get Shizuo's blood boiling enough for him to rip the door off its hinges. He charged into the art gallery and soon realized this was the one. The exact same one as the one he had come to before. The decor in the reception hall was limited, and he knew that there were no works of art inside the main building. It was just a disguise for the yakuza hideout.

Six men in black suits came charging at him almost immediately upon his arrival. He welcomed them with his fists, knowing most of them wouldn't be able to wake up by sunrise the next morning, and he was glad of it. The people the flea worked with were just as shady as the black-haired man, and they all deserved punishment. If Shizuo was the one to give that punishment, then so be it. Hating violence didn't even register when it came to hurting people in the underworld, especially if they took the initiative to start the fight.

Cracking his knuckles after he was done with the small fry, he walked through the next hall and came to an empty room. There were two doors leading from the room into different sections, and trying to pick which door to go through was an easy task. He could still smell Izaya's distinct scent through the left door. The only small problem with going towards any door was the dozen or so men with tacky color suits standing guard, all pointing guns in his direction. If he was really wanting to see Izaya, he'd have to go through a little bit of pain. He'd been shot before, and it was never really painful as much as annoying. All his damn blood seeping from his body made him feel icky and gross. And after all the searching he'd done to find the place, Shizuo wasn't willing to leave without at least seeing the damn man he came for. What the hell was all the running around for then? Did he truly just waste a day for no reason? HELL NO!

As he was about to run at them, a low growl escaping from the back of his throat, he caught sight of the left door opening and a man with red hair coming into the room. He remembered the man as the one he saw that morning. What was his name again? Akabayashi, that's what the flea called him.

Akabayashi raised his cane and all men came to attention. They turned to him before they gave a half bow and parted for him to get through. He walked up to Shizuo with a smile and hands raised in a friendly gesture, even though he threatened him this morning.

"Shizuo-kun, I thought I made it clear that you shouldn't come near Izaya-chan again. Are you normally a rebellious kid?" Akabayashi said it with a smile, though the look in his lone eye was vicious and cold. Shizuo repressed a shudder as he too took a step forward.

"I guess I am. He's mine to catch after all. When you guys take him, you make it look so easy that I wonder if I'm losing my touch. Just came to make sure he'll still be up for another round of getting caught, _by me_."

"And I assume pointing you down with a gun won't stop you?"

Shizuo let a grin stretch his face. "Nope."

"Then I'd rather not lose more bodyguards. Go ahead."

Shizuo didn't question the man's decision as he ran passed the men to go in search of the owner of the strong smell. Why was he in such a rush? Well, he could easily answer that it was because a certain flea made him go around town all fucking day to search for him! And no, in case you were wondering, he was not worried. NOT ONE BIT!

Okay, maybe he was worried a little, but he would never admit that. If someone were to be bold enough to ask him, they'd have the honor of meeting his fist.

Running down one ridiculously long hallway, he made it to the sole door at the end. He turned the knob, but in his hurry, it 'accidentally' got crushed, so he took the liberty of kicking the door down instead. Yes, that was always the easiest way.

When he walked inside, his eyes widened considerably before a grin was plastered, taking up half his face in its enthusiasm. There was Izaya Orihara, looking like a complete wreck. Black wisps of hair stood on end in various directions and length. The whites of the male's eyeballs looked red from far, but on closer inspection, one could see that there were red veins obtruding quite visibly. The mouth was in the shape of an "O" and there was evident blood covering the pink lips. Wrists were tied, fingers were clenched, and all in all, Izaya was a mess.

Shizuo laughed aloud, very happy. Here was his worst enemy, tied and beaten. How could he not be pleased? Oh wait, that's right. It was HIS worst enemy, not someone else's to beat. His laughter halted abruptly before he turned furious gold eyes to the man who was responsible. Shiki.

Shiki was already pointing a gun in his direction, though Shizuo chose to ignore it as he walked towards his nemesis. Ripping the folds off the informant, he dragged the younger male out of the chair ruthlessly before tossing the man on the ground. Izaya spit out a little blood and stood up on wobbly knees, using the chair arm as support.

"Why are you here?" He hissed before slumping back in the chair he had been occupying. That infuriated the blonde as he picked up Izaya by the collar of his shirt.

"Why do you think asshole? You not only leave me hanging, but you gave me that damn look before you left! What the hell was up with that look?"

Izaya lifted an eyebrow at the question. What look could the brute have been talking about. He kept on a smirk as he answered. "Left you hanging? Ah, yes, I was planning on getting back with you on that. You're so very impatient. I guess that should be expected from a caveman. Or should I say you missed me? What could yo- _mmph!_"

Ignoring the question, Shizuo smacked his lips against the man, not as much as with need as with the want for the younger male to just shut up. Seriously, did the informant ever go a day without running his mouth? Surprisingly, Izaya complied with the action, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Shizuo's tongue entered immediately, sucking on Izaya's. Izaya fought back for dominance, sometimes pushing his tongue back into the blonde's mouth before the blonde was able to force it back. Izaya moaned audibly when Shizuo's tongue roamed his mouth, winning the little game of control.

Izaya lifted his arms, snaking them behind the brute's head and bringing their faces closer than they already were. He was about to make another sound before they were interrupted by a small cough. They snapped out of their reverie, both cursing the disruption in their heads. Two heads turned simultaneously to the cause of the intermission, glares apparent.

Shiki didn't look amused. The gun was back wherever it was hidden before, and his hands were crossed across his chest. "Izaya, you're free to go for tonight. I want you back at work starting tomorrow. No excuses. And I want a written explanation for why you came back early and why you didn't inform me beforehand. That is all. You two are dismissed."

Even though Shizuo never once worked for the man and even though Izaya had just gone through a taste of torture by said man, they straightened out nonetheless. Shiki's tone of command was one you just couldn't mess with, and they gave a small bow to the older man before heading out like little children who got to escape the slim chance of trouble.

Once alone in the hall, both men smirked to one another. Izaya took the lead and turned so that he was walking backwards. Taking hold of both of Shizuo's hands, he stopped the man by leaning up on tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss on the male's lips. Wrapping his arms around the strong neck, he leaned up to place his mouth close to Shizuo's ear, nibbling lightly. Shizuo gave a low groan of approval, bringing Izaya closer by hugging his waist.

"_MMMnnn..._Shizu-chan... If you want to go further, you'll have to catch me." As he said this, Izaya unraveled his lithe body out of the sturdy hold and, with a smirk and wink, he turned and began to run.

Shizuo stared after the raven's body before his mind processed what just happened and he gave a wild grin. Beginning to run, he yelled in his famous call:

"IIIIZAAAYYAAAA-kunnnnn!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Alrightyyyyy... I promise there will be smut next chap! Long overdue, yes, but it'll come... I already started writing it and it's a lot of fun hahaa... me and my pervertedness ^.^**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make my weeks and motivate me to write!**

**Replies:**

**__****Love/Hate/Don't Care? Please review! Virtual Cookies to all who review :D Seriously, they really make me want to write so I can update sooner! And now, since it's been a while:**

**SHIZAYA ALL THE WAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Okiee since the last fic took a loooong time, and I was already done this, I figured, meh why not give you lovelies another chap within 24 hours? So, Voila! Enjoyyy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Shizu-chaaaannnn, catch me already you big oaf!" Izaya laughed twirling in a circle to show how slow Shizuo was before he used his years of practice in parkour to waltz off the rooftop they were currently occupying. Shizuo calmly strode down after the giddy informant, knowing said male wouldn't go too far without him. Izaya was going slower right now as well, letting Shizuo get a good view of his back - *cough* his ass *cough* - before running off again, only to wait when he was straying too far. The duo was headed out of Ikebukuro, going to Shinjuku. Shizuo didn't mind the pace they were going at since he was able to see Izaya in flashes of color.

It's not like he was staring at his butt alone. The neon signs and headlights of cars contrasted with the informant's pale skin. He didn't have his usual fur-trimmed jacket on, so Shizuo could see his shape pretty well through the thin clothes. He had on a long-sleeved v-neck black shirt with black straight pants which were just the right fit to show off his curves when he ran. But Shizuo wasn't looking so much at Izaya's body as he was his face. Whenever the younger male turned, Shizuo caught glimpses of a genuinely happy smile, eager and so young. So fresh. Well, it's not like the two were old or anything, but Shizuo had a feeling that Izaya didn't get to show such an innocent and pure smile on a regular day basis, even when he was younger.

Shizuo loved the gleam in those carmine orbs, so different than the usual sinister look. These were content. These were unadulterated. And they were directed to him, and him alone. It made him wonder if Izaya was actually happy with being with him. Well, it's not like they were a couple or anything. Neither confessed their feelings to themselves, not to mention each other. He knew what Izaya was doing right now, and that was leading to Izaya's condo. For sex.

And sure enough, the two were there in what seemed to be no time at all. Izaya turned to look at Shizuo seriously, catching the blonde by surprise.

"Do you want this Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo nodded, still dumbfounded. Izaya gave a small smile as he walked them into the elevator. When he pressed the button he asked another question.

"Do you want me, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo gave a gruff affirmative, blushing at the question and cursing himself for blushing. As they stepped out of the ladder and strolled to Izaya's door, he paused Shizuo again with yet another question.

"Will you be able to take responsibility and own up to what happens? Will you be able to be okay with yourself for your decision and will you still be okay around me once we're done?"

"Sure, I guess." Shizuo speculated on whether Izaya did this with all his partners before Shizuo or if it was Shizuo alone that got the hesitant questions. That just made him angry and jealous though, as he thought that Izaya let other people touch his body, so he ignored it and focused on the forced smirk on Izaya's face. The look was futile since Shizuo could see how nervous the informant actually was. As they walked into the establishment, Izaya stopped him at the first step leading to his living quarters from his office.

"I want to make sure of something else. Do you promise not to wreck my home if you get angry and do you promise not to harm me in an angry fashion if your temper does rise? I want you to leave immediately once you begin to harbor any thoughts of impairment towards me. Is that understood?"

Shizuo felt a tug at his heart as he heard that. Did Izaya really not trust him when all he wanted was him? Was Shizuo that much of a monster?

Izaya must have seen the look on Shizuo's face because he began to speak again. "I don't mean it like that Shizu-chan... I'm just a little worried you may do this just to make fun of me. Don't get me wrong or anything, it's just, you know, we've been enemies for over eight years. What do you expect me to think?"

Izaya gave a small smile and squeezed one of Shizuo's larger hands to show his trust. Shizuo understood. Izaya had every right to be anxious when he was about to be in his most vulnerable state in front of his arch nemesis. He should be. Then why did Shizuo still feel that pang in his chest when he realized that thoughts of Izaya going against him while they were at it didn't cross his mind? Why did it hurt to know that he trusted Izaya more than Izaya trusted him?

He gave an encouraging squeeze back, mindful of his strength. He forced a smile on his lips as well and Izaya grinned, leading him up the spiral staircase. They walked down a short hall before going through an open door and into Izaya's private quarters. Shizuo had never been there before. He had seen Izaya's office plenty of times, the door always meeting his feet, crumpled, but he'd never intruded in the above dwelling. There was a sort of limit to just how far the two could take their fights, and it was silently agreed that private affairs were neither's business. At least, that's what Shizuo thought. Izaya, however, was a mystery. Shizuo shuddered at the thought that Izaya had been in his room before.

Izaya looked up at him through heavy lashes in a curious manner, head tilted to one side. Shizuo gave a reassuring smile and Izaya smiled back. Shizuo saw the look of lust in those red irises, and he was slowly starting to get turned on too. The light sweat that had come from running - jogging - here was still coated on their skins and the drop of one at Izaya's temple was enough for him to feel his animalistic side want to come out.

Izaya pulled him towards the large bed at the centre of the room. The lights weren't on, so he couldn't see how everything looked. He knew it would be clean though, knowing how Izaya was by nature, so he didn't fear tripping over anything in the dark. Izaya placed him beside one side of the bed, whispering a short "wait here" in his ear before moving away. Shizuo stayed rooted to the spot, not knowing what else to do. He didn't want to sit on Izaya's bed without Izaya there, so he chose to just stand and wait.

He heard Izaya's light footsteps before he saw curtains being pulled away from the window in both directions. The window was magnificent, taking up a large chunk of the wall, and the moon gave a bright shine directly into the room, giving it an eerie glow, though Shizuo still couldn't make out any details other than the bed. The view from across the room was spectacular, even more so than the view from the window-walls in Izaya's office. But none of that was what captivated Shizuo and took his breath away.

The most breathtaking image was of Izaya as he opened the curtains, a grin on his face, his arms outstretched, the bluish grey light giving off shadows on his feature that made the informant look nothing short of stunning.

Izaya turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "What is it Shizu-chan?"

"You're beautiful." God, even Izaya's voice was sultry. If Izaya wasn't sexy before, he sure as hell was now. Izaya's face turned crimson as he looked at Shizuo with wide eyes.

"Heh, you're as unpredictable as ever." But if Shizuo being unpredictable made Izaya radiate with pleasure and blush endearingly, than Shizuo never wanted to be normal.

Izaya made his way to Shizuo, navigation made easier due to the dim light source. When he reached Shizuo, he put his arms around the blonde's neck and Shizuo pulled him close by gripping onto his hip bones. God, this felt so right. They fit so perfectly.

Their lips locked, but it was just for a brief kiss to just quell the need to be connected for a moment.

"Hey, weren't you the one that said you're a virgin? How come you kiss so well?" Izaya asked, his voice dripping with lust.

"Well, I didn't say I've never kissed. Or had a blowjob. Just never been with someone."

Izaya nuzzled his head into Shizuo's neck, unbuttoning Shizuo's vest and shirt with one hand. "Hmm, that makes sense. Girls were crazy about you because of your looks in high school."

"But I never got to be in a relationship 'cause some annoying flea took up most my time. Now that I think about it, it always seemed like you showed up right when I was going to talk to someone, anyone really, except Shinra of course." Shizuo helps in taking off his top clothing as he pulled Izaya's shirt off his body.

"Ah, well, I couldn't let you go making friends when I was supposed to be your whole world." Izaya unbuckled Shizuo's pants and they slipped off easily, Shizuo stepping out of them.

"Really? I thought it was more like jealousy since you didn't get anyone either." Shizuo took off Izaya's pants as well, Izaya mewling happily when Shizuo's hand rubbed against his groin.

"Oooh, jealousy. Hm, I guess so. I could get any girl or boy I wanted Shizu-chan, it's just that most people were scared of me because I was affiliated to you and your temper." Shizuo slipped off both their boxers together, both groaning when they finally had their members released and the cool air hit the heated organs.

"Really now? I distinctly remember that the cause of the temper was you." Izaya moved closer, pulling the blonde's head in for a heated kiss. This caused their excited organs to rub against one another, and Shizuo was getting impatient. He lifted Izaya and Izaya complied by wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist. Shizuo dropped him gently onto the mattress before getting on top of him.

They separated from the kiss and Shizuo took a sharp inhale of breath as he gazed wonderingly at the sight before him. Izaya lay there, panting, a little spittle from their make out session on his chin. He ruby eyes were half-lidded in lust and his cheeks were dusted pink. Add the peculiar light from the moon and it was a sight to behold.

"Ah, but Shizu-chan, I'm your world remember? You're only supposed to think of me, back then, now, and in the future. We'll always be connected in this fucked up world." Shizuo couldn't agree more as he bent to kiss Izaya again.

When the light sucking and nipping at each other's lips halted for a moment, Izaya raised a hand to softly push Shizuo away from him. Shizuo gave a confused look and Izaya chuckled tenderly.

"Just one more question Shizu-chan. Do you think our relationship can change from how it already is? Do you think we could become lovers instead of enemies?"

Shizuo's eyes darkened in lust and love. He was delighted that he wasn't the only one thinking that they could change and trust one another. He gave a smile, one that Izaya took to mean he agreed, before he placed a chaste kiss on Izaya's lips in response. The kiss was small and short, but it meant more than the heated kisses they'd shared previously. Those kisses meant lust, this one showed love.

* * *

**A/N**

**Awww wasn't that sweet? Making fun of one another while undressing, haha... what awks dorks :3 Imma reply to peeps next chap since I'm a bit busy right now... but thanks for the reviews loveliess... that's why this chappiiee is up so soon... **

**Alright... this is put in three shmex parts, this is number 1, nothing drastic... im already done number two but I wanted to try something out since most authors do this and I wanna see if it works:**

**If there are ten reviews within the next 24 hours, the next chap will come out Tuesday night! If there are 15 reviews, it comes tomorrow night... and if there are twenty (which will probably be impossible), I'll put it up as soon as the twentieth review comes in, and the twentieth reviewer gets to request a one-shot by me of their favorite pairing or a chap they will like for this story of whatever position they want Shizaya in, ya no like over a table or even Izuo's fine by me**

**So Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please review! I really wanna put the next chap up since its sooooo smuttyyyy ;) **

**And until then...**

**SHIZAYA ALL THE WAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

****_Awww you guys are awesome! Thank you to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed this fic! It's almost coming to completion! Now here's an early update for you folks out there! _

_Nope, don't have a BETA, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me or ignore them... I would love if someone offered to beta this since I know I can miss over mistakes when I'm in the mood to write lots and quick... I hate rereading what I write, so it's very possible there are mistakes since I've never edited my own work before! :D_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shizuo let his hands roam the passionate body underneath him. He didn't know where to start, so he chose to just use his hands to put their dicks together and moved his hands up and down. When he got a good enough grip with one hand alone, he used his other to support his weight so he wouldn't crush Izaya. Izaya seemed content with what he was doing, so he figured nothing was going wrong.

Izaya leaned up, kissing Shizuo deeply. The kisses were becoming frantic and sloppy as the two felt their arousals tightening, but just being connected was enough. Izaya began to use his hands to feel Shizuo's chest, the toned muscles and pert nipples. He used his nails to dig into the skin before him, Shizuo giving an appreciative hum as the scratches drew blood.

Izaya purred when Shizuo licked the side of his face, his jaw, his ear. They touched wherever they could, not wanting to lose any privileges while in the heat.

"Mmn.. Shizu-chan, I'm gonna..." Izaya moaned.

"I know... Izaya, I want to hear you scream my name when you cum." Izaya shivered at the impious tone and felt the familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. The dominance Shizuo conveyed had him going over the edge as he screamed out Shizuo's name.

"Shizuuuuu... mmmnnn... ahhh." He yelled, the euphoric bliss consuming his mind and leaving him in ecstasy.

Shizuo wasn't far behind as he came too, saying Izaya's voice in a sultry tone. They both shivered in the afterglow. Shizuo dropped beside the informant, using his arm to hug Izaya close. The cum had spread onto both their chests and Shizuo's hand. Tiredly, Shizuo ran shapes along the raven's shoulder.

Izaya giggled when they came down from their high. Shizuo cracked one eye open tiredly, watching the younger male wearily as Izaya sat up.

"Shizu-chan, you can't tell me your tired already! We didn't even get to go all the way..." With a smirk the informant rolled Shizuo over so he was lying on his back as Izaya sat on top of him. That got Shizuo out of his sleepy daze instantly. His body was still sensitive, so when Izaya trailed his slim fingers over the expanse of flesh, Shizuo felt his limp length stir back to life. Izaya giggled again as he watched in awe at the sight of Shizuo getting an erection. Shizuo would've blushed furiously if he wasn't watching it as well.

Izaya leaned down, kissing Shizuo on the lips. Shizuo complied, opening his mouth greedily. When the two separated for much needed air, Izaya began to place slow kisses down his face. Getting to the collarbone, he experimentally sucked on a few places and when he felt the brute's hold on his hips tighten, he knew he had it. Opening his mouth wide, joy dancing in his eyes, Izaya clamped his teeth over the spot and bit as hard as he could. If he wanted Shizuo to enjoy this, he's need to be forceful or the blonde wouldn't feel it.

Shizuo groaned in appreciation and Izaya noted with interest that Shizuo just got a hard on. Izaya was sitting on Shizuo's abs, one hand in front of him and the other behind, placing feather touches on Shizuo's length. Bending lower than the collarbone, Izaya bit on the blonde's right nipple, which was standing pert. This got Shizuo to move one hand from Izaya's hip to the back of his head, pushing it down so Izaya could know that he wanted more. He couldn't exactly speak when Izaya was making him feel so amazing.

Izaya lifted the hand in front of him and played with the other nipple, twisting it and yanking it. He continued to suck on the right pink circle until he figured it was played with enough. He switched placed with the left and Shizuo pushed his head back into the cushions, muttering Izaya's name over and over as if it were some sort of mantra. Izaya purred, the feeling vibrating right to Shizuo's groin.

Shizuo looked at him through half-lidded eyes when Izaya stopped his ministrations and looked up quizzically. He was wondering what he should do first. He wanted to use the lube that was in his side dresser already and get Shizuo inside him, but he also wanted to see how good he was compared to Shizuo's high school flings. Well, not really flings. It was not like Izaya was jealous or anything, he just wanted to prove to Shizuo that he could give a better blowjob than any of those other chicks. He wanted all those memories of girls to disappear from Shizuo's mind and be replaced with him and him alone.

He realized he'd never be happy until he got to prove himself right, so he moved down from Shizuo's stomach to his legs. He was glad the blonde wasn't very hairy on the legs department as well, or he'd want to puke. His groin, on the other hand, was covered in brown wisps of hair, but he knew he needed to get over this if he wanted a peace of mind. Sighing lightly, he gave the length a tentative lick, and Shizuo sat up in surprise.

"Wh-_haahh_- what are... you doing?" The blonde raised Izaya's face with one hand, his brow furrowed in confusion. "You don't need to do that. I know you've never had sex with a man before. It'll disgust you."

Izaya frowned before he smirked, leaning up so his mouth was a millimeter from Shizuo's ear. "You don't think I'll do it good enough? You need to put a little faith in me, Shi-zu-chan. I'll make you feel good. Ve-ry Gooood."

His breath was hot against Shizuo's earlobe and the seductive voice used made Shizuo shudder in anticipation as precum dribbled out of his slit. Izaya grinned, watching the reaction he had on the blonde. Yes, this was so much better than the screaming and chasing. Izaya figured he could do better with a lustful blonde than an angry one.

Leaning down to capture the pulsing flesh in his mouth, he tried his best to swallow it whole, but the thing was so damn big! Shizuo gave a small gasp, the pleasure intoxicating. He could have come right then and there, had he not worked on keeping self-restrained. With all the teasing Izaya had done to his body, he felt like he could come anytime right away, but Izaya was a clean freak in public. What would he say if Shizuo suddenly squirted his cum into his mouth right after his dick was engulfed? What would he do? Shizuo could only imagine the look of complete anger and hatred back in his ex-enemy's eyes. He could imagine being kicked out immediately, followed by bad luck wherever he went. Izaya'd get him fired, put him in jail, throw him in an asylum. Or worse, and this is the thought that made him suppress the urge for release, Izaya'd disappear from his life forever because of humiliation and shame.

Izaya grinned when he noticed the look of euphoria on the blonde's features and how Shizuo was working so hard from letting himself release. He could only imagine what was going through the blonde's head, but he got the general idea. Slowly, and I mean excruciatingly slow, he began to slide his tongue up the length, covering it in spit. When he reached the slit at the top, he rubbed on it harder. Then he took the whole appendage out of his mouth and smirked at the intake of breath and the groan of annoyance. He didn't look up at Shizuo anymore. He was completely concentrated at the task at hand.

Moving his mouth close to the slit again, he blew on it lightly. Shizuo literally purred, making Izaya extremely happy. He did it again twice before taking the throbbing organ back in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, not going too deep since he didn't want to feel the hairs on his lips.

Shizuo couldn't help himself this time. When Izaya took his dick in his mouth again, Shizuo had to move. The pace they were going at was agonizing! He began to thrusts his hips into that sinful mouth, and Izaya's eyes popped open. He had the urge to throw up. He didn't know how to deep-throat yet!

But it seemed to be enough for the ex-bartender as he groaned something akin to Izaya's name, though it was hard to decipher through all the pants. Izaya felt the blonde tense and he got ready for what he knew was surely to come.

And sure enough, Shizuo came, saying Izaya's name, holding his head in place with his hands, though Shizuo probably didn't realize it. Izaya's mouth got full of seed and he jerked back violently after staying for five seconds so Shizuo could come down from his high.

Coughing viciously, he stood up abruptly. Shizuo looked confused through hazy eyes, wondering what was wrong. Izaya jumped off the bed and ran into the adjoined bathroom at record speed.

When Shizuo got to the door, he opened it to find Izaya bent over the toilet, throwing up. Shizuo felt guilty for what he did, knowing Izaya was only doing it because he wanted to make sure Shizuo felt good, or he was jealous, whatever. Bending over as well, Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya's back, rubbing in calming circles.

Izaya on the other hand, hated himself for what he had done. Why couldn't he take it like a man and suck it up? Literally!

Shaking Shizuo's hand off his back, feeling it was unearned, he stood on wobbly knees. Shizuo helped support him, placing his hands gently on Izaya's shoulders.

Both men were still naked. Shizuo coughed awkwardly and Izaya sighed, leaning his head over the sink.

"Feel free to use the shower, Shizu-chan." He kept his head down, but he knew Shizuo heard him when he heard the shower door open and close. Before Shizuo could turn on the water, he looked up.

"And Shizu-chan?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"That was... umm... it was fun. I-I'm sorry."

Shizuo couldn't have opened the door fast enough as he poked his head out to peer at the raven incredulously. "YOU said YOU'RE sorry?"

"Don't make me say it again..."

"Heh." Shizuo walked out of the shower to place a kiss at the back of the younger male's neck before he went back in. Izaya waited until the shower turned on to look up at his reflection in complete surprise. His face was the color of a cherry, no wait, maybe it was redder. How dare that brute be so insensitive! How dare he make Izaya's heart beat erratically and his hands clammy!

Izaya chose to ignore it for now as he picked up his toothbrush to wash his teeth quickly. After all, he needed to hurry if he wanted to join Shizuo in the shower. Oh, wait, and he needed lube too. Shizuo couldn't fit in him unless he used lube, spit wouldn't work.

Shizuo grinned as he heard Izaya rush out of the bathroom, followed by the sound of the night dresser opening. He relaxed against one wall of the tub, waiting for his - could it be lover? - to come so they could clean themselves very _thoroughly. _And this time, he was going all the way.

* * *

**A/N**

****_OOOOhhhhhhh the smut in this XD Okay, so I know it probably sucked, but I was trying to make it long enough so part three has them going all the way... And yes, looks at all the awks that occurs when Izaya throws up... DAMN! Haha.. Yeah, I suck..._

_Well anywhosss... we didn't get to twenty reviews, but I actually didn't expect it to happen... This is a WEEKLY updated fic, so every Sunday! When I get a lot of reviews though, it's a high chance that I'll update in the middle of the week... But be aware that even if I do an early update on Saturday, a chapter will still come out on Sunday, no matter what... There's not much left, maybe, so we'll be seeing the end of this fic soon :) I can't wait!_

**Replies:**

**_Kokochi: _**_To first review: Awww, was it actually? Yes, I just love making awkward situations... Shiki just had to be ignored when the two were making out. And your hope came true :D To second review: /O.O/ Did it make you that happy? OMG you make me so happy to write and upload... You're always reading and reviewing... Thanks __**Doodo: **__:O you're back! YAY! Haha, Izaya loves making situations more complicated than normal, but he did submit in the end ;) __**Takoizumegane: **__LOL your reviews always make me grin like a fool :P I hate you (not) too! Yup, that's Izaya for you. __**Bleepbloop559: **__Well, here's more... Thank you so much! I didn't actually think anyone would like this story, but seems people have more time on their hands if they take time to read this XD __**Rai Rai Blue: **__#*o*# Thank you! I enjoyed writing the "banters"! I don't think I have enough dialogue in this story, but I'm working on it... I know the summary's not good since I completely changed the direction of the story, I'll need to edit that sometime soon.. Miind helping? :) __**BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber: **__If it didn't, I would've been so COMPLETELY devastated! But, it did somehow :D I was just testing it out for fun... But thank you for your review! Made me smile :) And updated now! __**ToxicTsundere: **__:O O-oh my, THANKX! I would never call it a masterpiece, but you're so kind! Haha... it's uploaded now? __**Murasaki19: **__Woah, a tad agressive with the capitals XD well, LOOK a NEW CHAP! Awww thank you! __**Chi-lin: **__Haha.. dorks :P Well, it's updated now! And it was SOON :$ __**Shadow Pain: **__Thank you!_

_So Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please reviews and fuel my muse for the third and final part of this smut scene.. I'm still in the middle of it :P And without further ado: _

SHIZAYA ALL THE WAY!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

_Hey Lovelies Lookiee a new Chapiee! Look at me updating on time, as usual... I'm so punctual _B) _anywhos, I don't have much to say this time... Oh wait, yeah I do. Thank you all so much for the faves/follows/reviews. There were so many reviews last chapter, I hope I lived up to your expectations with the last smut scene. I kept getting distracted today from writing it -_- but I still managed! We reached over 50 reviews for this story, thank you for everyone who has stayed with me through this (supposed to be short) fic which had turned long of it's own accord. Alrighty, so I just love making awkward situations for some reason, so the beginning had to have a flustered Izaya. Heheheee :3_

_I listened to "wow" by B.T.O.B on repeat while writing this. Seriously guys, listen to the song and watch the vid, these guys are so ridiculously hot! I just found out about them yesterday hehee... I love K-POP..._

_I still don't have a BETA (don't think I'll ever get one) and I never reread, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me or kindly ignore. Thank you_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Wiping a bead of sweat with the flick of one hand, Izaya searched his side tables for the lubricant. Why couldn't he find it? Well, it had been over 7 months since he had last had sex, but it's not like he'd moved it around. He always put it in the same place, bottom drawer of the left hand table, for easy reach since he always slept on the left side of the bed. Damn, it had been nearly ten minutes since he'd been looking, and he'd already looked through both the top and bottom of the left side table twenty times. He'd even looked under the bed, behind the bed, and in his dresser across the room. So why was it so hard to find it?

The sound of water stopped suddenly and he cursed under his breath. Couldn't Shizuo be a little more patient? He sighed in frustration and halted his movements, slumping onto the carpet under him in defeat. He had wanted to have sex in the shower with Shizuo, after all, keeping clean was a must. It would be easier to clean up in the tub then to have it spread over the sheets. There was also a highly likely chance that Shizuo and him would go at it so hard that they would be exhausted when they were done and would end up falling asleep. If that happened - which he couldn't allow - then the cum would dry and become crusty and it would be completely gross. Izaya shivered at the thought.

Feeling two arms wrap around his shoulders, he trembled in shock, holding back the impulse to jerk away because of the cold wetness and his instincts screaming at him to 'run away!' The arms wound their way around his abdomen and he relaxed into the feeling. It was warm despite the moisture. He had never been hugged before by anyone other than his sisters, even during sex, so the hug Shizuo gave felt so alien to him, although it was still quite welcome. He leaned back against the broad chest, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"What's wrong?" A husky voice whispered in his ear and he trembled at how his body reacted. He was getting turned on by only a voice! But he had fallen so deep into this obsession with Shizuo that he didn't mind the fact that he was being so submissive.

"C-can't find the lubricant..."

He could've sworn that he heard Shizuo smirk behind his back, but he didn't turn to acknowledge the gesture. He didn't care that he wanted Shizuo so bad because he did, and he hated denying his own feelings when it could result in pleasure. Being honest had its perks.

"Do you want me to be inside you that bad?" There was a light tone of amusement in the voice, although it was also laced with surprise. Izaya nodded his head. "Where'd you put it last?"

Izaya gave a small groan in protest as Shizuo's arms undid the embrace, but Shizuo was quick to lift Izaya again and place him on the bed with care, hovering over him and placing small kisses against his jaw line. Now Izaya was already half-hard and he speculated vaguely on how quick a learner the protazoan was if he could make him feel so good on his first time having sex. Or maybe it was more of an animalistic instinct kicking in and taking control? _No, _Izaya scolded himself immediately, _Shizu-chan wouldn't be so gentle if he was a beast right now. He's not as bad as I always figured him to be, I guess. _

"I left it in the left-hand side table but it's.. _mmm..._"He moaned lightly into a kiss Shizuo gave him on the lips before pushing him slightly to complete his sentence. He hated being interrupted. "It's not there anymore."

Shizuo gave him a funny look. "Did you check?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "What do you think I was doing?" He waved a hand in the direction of the table he had looked in. "It wasn't there."

"Um, Izaya, are you alright?" There was a hint of laughter in the question and Izaya frowned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Izaya's fists clenched as Shizuo's shoulders began to shake in hardly-suppressed laughter. "Tell me!"

Shizuo wiped away an imaginary tear in humor before answering. "Izaya, you do know that that is the right-hand side table right?"

Izaya's eyes widened in disbelief and he opened his mouth at once to retaliate, but closed it when he realized that Shizuo was right. He turned to look at the table accusingly, as if it was its fault for being the wrong drawers. He couldn't, however, stop the blush of embarrassment from covering his face, and Shizuo was clearly amused.

Shizuo placed a gentle kiss on Izaya's lips, and Izaya soon forgot his humiliation as he kissed the blonde back. Wrapping his arms around the blond mop of hair to deepen his kiss, he sucked on Shizuo's bottom lip, loving how Shizuo's abs stirred against his abdomen when the blonde hummed in a low response of pleasure.

Shizuo took the chance while Izaya was distracted, to reach over and rummage through the top drawer for a minute with his hand. Although it was a blind search, he felt his luck soar as he picked up what he knew was lube, seeing as there were only two items in there. A box and the lube.

Twisting the cap off, he poured out a generous amount of the substance onto two of his fingers, sliding them discreetly to Izaya's lower half with the raven not noticing. When Izaya felt the cold liquid rub the rim of his hole, he jerked away from the kiss with a gasp of surprise. Looking down, he blushed as he saw the scene of Shizuo's hand against his ass with his own dick leaking precum. That was a nasty, yet oddly arousing, sight to behold and he found himself mesmerized for a few moments before he realized that Shizuo was waiting for his permission to continue. Looking up, he nodded once and Shizuo looked hesitant.

It didn't take long for Izaya to figure out that Shizuo had no idea what to do, so he lay back down into his pillows and raised his legs. Placing them on Shizuo's broad shoulders, he brought down the blonde's face mere millimeters away from his own.

"You can put one in, go slow though."

Shizuo grinned devilishly as he rammed both fingers in causing Izaya to give out a half scream. He didn't move the fingers when he placed them in though, seeing that Izaya was wincing, and it was rare for Shizuo to see Izaya look so weak and hurt. But Izaya didn't seem to be in the least but angry, giving a small grin back. Shizuo had to say that he was impressed by Izaya's ability to stay tough and positive all the time, since he was the complete opposite.

Shizuo licked Izaya's cheek to calm him down, but once he lifted his face, he noticed that Izaya didn't look like he was in pain anymore. Instead, Izaya seemed to be pleasured by the pain.

_Masochist, _Shizuo thought, grinning in spite of himself. Izaya grinned back smugly.

"Shoulda figured you wouldn't listen to me." Izaya breathed slowly to calm himself before he began to push against the still fingers by lifting his hips and bringing them down, making Shizuo's fingers slide in and out.

Shizuo was fascinated. His fingers seemed to be sucked in by the tight hole, and he wondered how it would feel to put his dick in their place. His length throbbed painfully as if it heard his thoughts and he began to move the fingers.

Using them as if they were scissors, he attempted to pry the hole looser by splitting his fingers apart. Izaya squirmed in slight discomfort, but didn't complain. Shizuo thrust his fingers into the hole, the squelching sound and heavy breathing filling the still air. When he curved his fingers up though, the breathing was replaced by a yelp.

Shizuo looked down incredulously at Izaya. Seeing the raven scream was unexpected and he pulled his fingers out immediately, fearing that he had hurt Izaya accidentally. But Izaya gave him an annoyed look when he asked if he was okay.

"That was my prostate idiot. Do it again."

Shizuo blushed furiously when he understood what that meant. He had never been interested in studying the male anatomy before, but even he knew what the prostate was. He felt proud that he had managed to find it and experimentally put his fingers back in, feeling around until he rubbed against the spot again. Izaya gave a less shrill noise this time, but he did moan loudly, and Shizuo was tempted to just forget about preparations and ram himself into the lithe body before him. But he knew he shouldn't. As much as he could tell that Izaya was fine with pain, he knew the younger male didn't especially enjoy it and he would feel better if they went prepared.

After adding a third finger and Shizuo felt sure of it, he pulled the fingers out. Izaya whimpered at the loss, missing the fingers that were roaming playfully inside him. He tensed when he felt Shizuo's cock in their place, getting ready to come inside him.

"Relax," Shizuo whispered, running his hands down Izaya's sides. Izaya shivered but did his best to do as he was told, letting his muscled run lax. It was help of a lot of practice of keeping himself in check that he was able to relax so quickly, almost going completely limp in Shizuo's hold.

Shizuo kissed him when he started pushing himself in and Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck to deepen the kiss and ignore the rod making its way into him. He was glad that he was so flexible as he felt his own knees hit his shoulders. Shizuo thrust the rest of the way in once he had his head in, and Izaya moaned lowly when he felt it brush against his sweet spot.

Shizuo started thrusting immediately after going all the way in and Izaya had the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course the brute doesn't know that he's suppose to wait for me to adjust to his length. _But Izaya really couldn't care any less for how undignified the blonde was, because right now, Shizuo was granting him with the ultimate pleasure. He didn't try to hold back his voice as his mind went completely blank, feeling the blonde hit his prostate dead on over and over and _over _again. He didn't even notice how high his volume was going, seeing how he has his pent house soundproof, but that didn't register. All he could sense was Shizuo in him, on top of him, around him.

Shizuo was pretty much in the same boat as Izaya, his senses going blank with Izaya's engulfing heat wrapped around his member. It was so amazing, so exhilarating, and so much like Izaya to take over his body and mind. It wasn't surprising, since it happened over and over. Whenever Izaya came to him, his mind was completely taken over by thoughts of the younger male. But now was different in the sense that now he was happy for it; whereas, before, he hated it with all his being.

"Ha-harder you b-bru..te! Fast...mmm..faster!" Izaya was screaming at him and Shizuo obliged as best he could, but if he could have gone any faster, than he would've. Seeing as he was already going at an incredibly quick and hard pace, it was impossible to follow Izaya's instructions. Shizuo wasn't even sure if Izaya knew he was yelling at him to go harder since Izaya was so caught up in the pleasure he was receiving.

They kissed occasionally, but for the most part, their mouths just touched each other. They were too into what was going on in their bottom functions to be able to operate their upper halves properly.

Shizuo panted against Izaya's ear when he felt himself coming close. Using one of his hands that weren't doing anything, he brought it up to Izaya's length and began to rub it vigorously. Izaya approved greatly, moaning louder, if that was even possible, and Shizuo felt the raven's already tight hole tighten further.

Izaya kept yelling out Shizuo's nickname's that he made himself, but when he came, he screamed out Shizuo's real name for the first time. That was enough to send Shizuo over the edge and he came in spurts inside Izaya, riding out his orgasm while letting Izaya ride his own out in the blonde's hand and over their chests.

When they were done, Shizuo slumped against Izaya, being careful to not crush the younger male under him. Raising his hand, he gave Izaya's cum a tentative lick, all the while maintaining eye contact with Izaya. The black-haired male was panting heavily and blushing like crazy as he saw Shizuo taste his semen.

Shizuo let the taste roll on his tongue for a while before swallowing and he gave a smile that made Izaya's heart flutter. "Wasn't that bad." He said, rolling off the younger male.

Izaya gave a pout and moved to place his head on Shizuo's chest. "It was unexpected."

Shizuo left it at that, knowing that Izaya was too tired to fight with right now. Before succumbing into unconsciousness, he couldn't help but retort, "You scream like a girl."

Izaya pulled himself off of the blonde instantly, as if he just got burned. Well his pride did, but physically, he was still unharmed. Glaring at the brute, he was ready to give him hell, but he noticed that Shizuo had already fallen asleep.

Izaya sighed, resting back into his place on the blonde's chest, finding it more comfortable then the pillow. Raising one hand tiredly, he ran it through the mop of blond hair. Smiling weakly, he spoke before falling asleep as well.

"And you liked it."

* * *

**A/N**

**The End.**

_Haha.. joking guys... I wish it was the end, but I still gotta resolve the Shiki thing... anyways, I'm sure there'll be more smut in future chapter(s), but I don't think I'm really that good at it. O.o please tell me how I did..._

_And Replies to awesome Reviews:_

**Kokochi- **_you know I love replying to your reviews! They make my day, so I feel obliged to give answers! Haha.. I didn't think that it was that hot to give you a nosebleed XD thank you! Hope this is better... _**Chi-lin- **_Aw, sorry it wasn't like you expected. I'm so glad you still like it! Thank you~ _**Guest- **_Haha sorry, I don't really know why it always ends in cliffhangers, but it just ends up like that... Thank you! _** .71192- **_Thank you! Ah, the real action came, but confessions will probably come later(?) I figure that Shizuo should be able to express his confession through his actions. Updated now! _**TamaChi-Neko- **O.O _Please don't... I didn't think this story would be able to give you such a strong emotion! I'm sorry! Aha.. I don't know why I always end at parts like that, but I hope this satiated you and made you leave the knives alone... _**Doodo- **_Yes, Shizuo the dense little monster :P Well, he manages to take control here :D _**Bleepbloop559- **_I'm so happy you made an exception for me! Thank you so much! I can't believe you adore it ( / O A O /) I was actually going for a "You're hot, let's fuck" story, but it came out differently. Thank you so much again! Love your review~ _**Shadow Pain- **_Hehee, same review as last time, updated now! _**Roseangel222- **_1st Review: Haha that's great! that was the expectation! 2nd: LOL Akabayashi... 3rd: Well he does get more flustered in the beginning haha.. Thank you for the reviews! _**54x42- **_Awwwwwww thank you! Haha, shizaya is always shmexy, no matter where you put them XD thanks for the review! _

_Woah, long replies, sorry! Well, that was that, please do tell me how I did and what I can improve. Criticism is my best friend, but people don't let me meet him very often, so please do be tough on me! _

**Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

_Okay guys, will you look at the size of this monster! Well, not very long compared to other fics, but the longest chappie I ever wrote! *pat on the back* And of course, on time ;) seriously, I should get a medal for being a person with absolutely no life, since writing this seems to be more important that homework on any given day -_- but I guess that's for everyone reading this too... haha... _

_Yeah well! This is pretty much an extremely fluff-filled chap, so watch out for the rainbows and unicorns! Eh, when I started writing this, I just couldn't find a place to stop and it kept getting longer... I guess I like writing fluff... If that's what you'd call this shit :D_

_Thank you for all the faves/follows/ and reviews!_

_Andddd I don't have a BETA so if you find any mistakes, please tell or kindly ignore! Without further ado..._

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Shizuo was first to wake up the next morning, or you could say afternoon. He groggily rubbed his eyes with one arm, feeling a huge headache already. How late had he been up last night? It's not like Shizuo had a bed-time or anything, but he always slept before one. He was about to get up when he felt a weight on his chest that he hadn't noticed was there earlier. His strength had dulled his senses of feeling quite considerably, and he looked down, noticing a tuft of black. Wondering why there was a person, _another _person, in his bed, he racked his memory. It came slowly, just as usual. His brain wasn't the sharpest tool in the shred and he knew it himself, so when the memories did come, they came gradually.

He was glad they did. If they had come too suddenly, he might've jerked up in shock, embarrassment, and anger, letting it out at the informant. So when it came slowly, he was able to recollect his feelings from the night previous as well, and he felt a rush of happiness and... bliss? Turning to look at the time, he smacked his free hand over his head in frustration. It was already noon, and he wouldn't be able to come to work that day. Tom wouldn't be angry, he never was, but Shizuo felt horrible for skipping out on him without a single phone call.

Looking around, he realized he didn't know where his cell phone was. He lifted himself on one elbow to look around, and in the process, he accidentally moved Izaya's limp form.

"Ughhh... five more minutes Namie..." the raven-haired male mumbled, falling instantly back to sleep. Shizuo recognized the name since he had heard Izaya mention before, during a chase, that Namie would be angry if her boss didn't come back soon. He guessed it was his secretary, but why would Izaya say her name when waking up? Did she wake him up usually? Shizuo tightened a fist in jealousy, feeling his anger bubbling, but it soon melted when he got a look at Izaya's upturned sleeping face.

Using one thumb, the debt collector gently rubbed Izaya's cheek and down his tight jaw line. He'd never noticed that Izaya had such sharp features before last night. Izaya squeezed his eyelids together, probably still not wanting to be disturbed from his sleep, but Shizuo couldn't help it. He wanted to touch the informant so badly.

Rising higher from his position, Shizuo sat up. Izaya fell onto the mattress at his side, and Shizuo took the time to admire the breath-taking beauty in the form of a male info-broker. They were both still naked and Shizuo winced at the sight of large purple marks covering the younger male's body, well, _everywhere_... Fearing he had hurt Izaya without meaning to, he traced over the marks lightly, keeping a close eye on how the raven-haired male reacted. To his surprise, and delight, Izaya didn't wince or give a groan in protest. Instead, he seemed to purr softly, and Shizuo couldn't help but think the noise was so damn sensual.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Izaya's mouth, licking his bottom lip lightly. Izaya shivered underneath him, but Shizuo was too into the feeling of those bruised and swollen lips to notice that Izaya had woken up. He did detect it, however, when the younger male smirked into the kiss.

Before he could separate himself from the lip-lock, Izaya took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck, just as he had done so many times the night before, and keep their faces touching. The only difference this time though, was that Izaya wasn't using the ex-bartender's neck as a support, but instead, he was embracing him.

Shizuo perceived it immediately, and he could've sworn he felt his heart jump a little. Orihara Izaya, THE Orihara Izaya, was actually hugging him! And when they moved apart for air, Shizuo realized that the informant wasn't smirking at all, he was smiling! Genuinely!

Shizuo had never seen this type of Izaya before. Was Izaya a morning person or something? He seemed way too happy to not be.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan. Do you usually take advantage of people when they're sleeping or am I an exception?" Izaya yawned, scratching his chest absent-mindedly.

"You've always been an exception." Shizuo said honestly. After all, he wasn't one to lie, and Izaya was an exception. Even before he lost his virginity to the younger male, Shizuo had a special place in his heart for Izaya. That place was called "Hate" and Izaya was the only one Shizuo didn't mind hurting. Shizuo actually liked violence when he could use it to beat the informant to a pulp. And now Izaya was an exception again, since he was the only person (who wasn't family) who had woken up after sleeping with the blonde.

Izaya blushed, averting his gaze from the entranced state they had been in, staring into Shizuo's wild golden irises. For Izaya, it was his first time waking up with someone who wasn't family as well. He'd slept with women, but he'd never woken up with them. Coincidentally, his gaze landed on the broad chest over him, and his eyes widened at the sight before a grin took over his mouth. It wasn't as malicious as was norm, but it piqued the debt collector's interest nonetheless. It looked proud.

Lowering his own gaze, Shizuo had to blink twice, thrice, before he could take in the image. His chest was covered with red lines, some jagged, some deep, some curved. And it was not just his chest either. His arms were also covered, and he could feel his back throbbing slightly as well. On top of that, a lot of them had dry blood over them. He licked his lips, tasting the evocative metallic substance. Had Izaya bitten his lips last night? He couldn't remember, but the thought alone was a pretty good one for him. He rarely got hurt after his body had turned as hard as steel, so being covered in wounds gave him a nostalgic, yet happy, feeling.

Feeling a brush on his skin, he saw Izaya trailing one of the deeper cuts with his finger, the sensation feather-light. The younger male had on a small smile, a weird look in his crimson eyes. Shizuo couldn't pinpoint what exactly the look was, something between pride, happiness, and love? But at that moment, his mind was being muddled by the sensation. Izaya must have been pressing pretty hard if Shizuo could feel it.

Bending down again, the blonde claimed Izaya's lips. There was no resistance and they began to have a struggle for dominance with tongues, though Izaya was clearly on the losing end. Shizuo used his hand to lightly graze over the lithe body under him, and Izaya arched his back and mewled into the kiss. Shizuo didn't know why, but whenever he roamed the informant's body with his hands, it seemed to turn said informant on. He didn't even have to press any points on the younger male's body, it seemed that Izaya was able to enjoy the feeling of someone else touching him.

Izaya moved his arms under the blonde's and around his back, scratching at the flesh there. Now Shizuo could remember why it throbbed slightly. Izaya had dug into his back with his nails quite a bit when they were riding out their pleasure. _Am I a masochist or something? _Shizuo couldn't help but think. Why did getting hurt make him feel ecstasy?

Izaya opened his eyes when they separated once again, and he noticed how much sunlight was coming into the room. It wasn't the pinkish golden light from dawn but the bright yellow, meaning it was afternoon. Izaya had work to do!

In regret, the younger male softly shoved the debt collector off of him in favor of getting up. But right when he sat up, he jerked back down.

"Owwwww..." Izaya moaned, rubbing at his lower back. Shizuo was quick to turn Izaya around and check what the problem with the informant's back was, wondering if he had accidentally punched the younger male the previous night in his lust. But there were no bruises on his back.

"Izaya, you alright? What's wrong?" Shizuo asked, his voice dripping with obvious worry.

Izaya smiled up at him to make him feel less concerned. "I should've figured this would happen. It's typical when you're not used to it. You _were_ inside my ass after all, Shizu-chan. Only normal that it's going to hurt in the morning."

"Will it always hurt? If you knew it was going to, you should've stopped me! Why didn't you say anything? How long has it hurt?"

The bombardment of questions left Izaya speechless for a moment, thoroughly confused as to why Shizuo would feel so worried for his sake, the man he had hated since they had met. Did sex really tame a monster?

"Fu fu fu... you're acting so out of character Shizu-chan. It's like you're a completely different person!"

Shizuo averted his gaze, relaxing against the headboard to wonder how he should reply. Izaya wanted to giggle at how the blonde always thought so slow, but he knew that if he did, it would be like drawing the last strings of his pride as a man down and exposing his raw innards. I mean, hello? Izaya Orihara was not a girl, he didn't giggle.

_Nor do I bottom, _he thought bitterly.

"I'm always like this. It's only when I'm angry that I let it take over me."

"Tsk tsk Shizu-chan... your points are invalid. You're always angry." Izaya made a wagging motion with his index finger, like that of a chiding mother. He was looking up at the blonde with a smile of contentment though, so there was no reason for Shizuo to get angry.

"I'm not."

"Are too! I've never seen you crack a smile at me until yesterday!"

"No, really, I am not always angry."

"Yes, you are! Why do I always see you with a frown then?"

"That's because you're you and I hate you!" Shizuo exclaimed. Even though he had said it in a loud voice, he had meant no harm or anger from the sentence. But Izaya didn't take it that way. A look of instant sadness and shock resonated from his features and Shizuo regretted opening his mouth.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that Izaya! I meant it in past-tense. We both hated each other, but now I don't!"

Izaya looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, small tears threatening to leak out of the corners.

"Then wh - *sniffle* - what do you feel t-to me now?"

When the black-haired man's chin started quivering, Shizuo answered without a moment of hesitation.

"I'm in love with you."

Realizing what he said, the blonde felt his face turn hot and his mouth dropped open. _Damn it! _he thought. _That's why I always have to think things through first! _

When he turned to see Izaya's reaction, he was met with a grin and a cheeky demeanor, one that screamed 'caught you'. The tears were gone, the hunched up position relaxed.

Shizuo's could feel his anger rising. Izaya made him say it! He knew that Shizuo would fall into his trap feeling guilty if Izaya made a saddened expression! But he should've known better...

Izaya was, after all, a sly (and very successful) bastard.

Izaya noticed almost immediately, because he sat up - despite the tremor of pain - and leaned closer to Shizuo, pulling the larger man into a hug. That seemed to calm the debt collector sufficiently, seeing as he returned the hug, but for safe measure, Izaya planted a light kiss on the blonde's nose, smiling.

"Donno why, but I can't seem to get angry at you today." Shizuo said in a gruff voice, pulling Izaya so that the younger male sat atop his outstretched legs.

"Maybe cause you're so deeply in love with me and all..." Izaya replied audaciously, accompanying the statement with an impish grin.

Shizuo laughed, but it soon died when he remembered something.

"Aren't you feeling hurt? You still didn't answer my questions..."

"Oh that, yeah it still hurts, but I guess I can live with it. I'm pretty tolerable with pain, kinda like you, you know? I mean, we always fight, and I get hit with vending machines sometimes too. Most people would end up flying and being sent to the hospital for months, but I can get right back up!"

"Yeah, always wondered about that. Why I call you a flea in the first place."

Izaya pouted. "What's up with that anyways? I don't look anything like those disgusting creatures!"

"Haha, you pouted!"

"Did not!" Izaya said, furiously blushing. He was a man!

"Eh, don't hide your face. I think it looks cute."

Izaya slowly removed the hands that he had used to cover his red face and gave a small frown, but his heart was beating wildly. Why was Shizuo's voice so sexy? Why did Izaya feel like he'd won the noble prize whenever Shizuo complimented him?

"Anyways, I call you a flea cause you always stick. Like, I try to throw you outta town and you just end up staying or coming back. The same as a flea."

"Well, I don't like it. I don't like louse either."

"Then I won't call you them. Izaya's fine with you or do you want me to add '-kun' or give you another nickname?"

While Shizuo spoke, Izaya was doing his best to keep listening. It was hard since Shizuo's voice kept threatening to turn him on, and he concentrated on what was being said so he didn't embarrass himself any further.

"Izaya's fine. Do you want me to stop calling you Shizu-chan and call you Shizuo instead?"

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "I think I'm actually growing to like the name."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. _As usual, so unexpected._ "Oho, and since when?"

"Well, umm, since you began saying it while, um, jerking off with me?"

Izaya laughed, humored by Shizuo's consistent vulgar speech. But laughing made another quiver of pain run up his backside, and his laughter turned into a groan of pain.

Shizuo's eyebrows knitted together. "Want me to give you a back rub?"

Izaya looked at him with mild surprise.

"Know how?" Shizuo nodded in affirmative. "Haha, alright, that should be fun! I've never had a massage before! But first, can we take a bath? I'm kind of sick of feeling sticky and I hate being dirty..." Izaya wondered if that was the wrong word to use, since it was their semen after all, but dirty was the best he could think to use.

Shizuo grinned, moving Izaya aside so he could stand up. Picking up Izaya effortlessly, he carried him bridal-style to the bathroom.

"No! Put me down! I can walk!" Izaya yelled, trying to push himself off the brute, but it was like hitting a wall, and Izaya could feel the last threads of his dignity of manlihood slowly fading away...

Once inside the shower, with warm water pouring over their sore bodies, Shizuo took the time to rub shampoo in the younger male's hair while Izaya used the back wall as support to stand. Izaya, having already given up his pride, decided that he still didn't want to seem to weak in front of his - lover? - so he began to talk to distract himself from his vulnerability.

"Hey, Shizu, about your questions. I didn't tell you that it was going to hurt 'cause I wanted to do it. I mean, hey, we were both pretty aroused right? No pain, no gain. But you don't have to worry, once it becomes a frequent activity, it'll become a lot easier, and soon, I'll be able to walk right after!"

Shizuo's hands stopped their rubbing (more like feeling) of soap down Izaya's back before he began again, slower this time.

"You mean, you want to go on with it? Like, this'll become regular? Actually?"

Izaya would have been a little insecure of the mindless thoughts had Shizuo sounded resigned, but to his delight, Shizuo sounded happy. Extremely.

"Of course, you think I'll go for a one-night stand with my brute and then let him go through awkwardness in the future?" The term 'monster' would have made them both cringe, Izaya in regret at the slip and Shizuo at the reality of the word, but the 'my' before it saved them the trouble. Izaya was already acting like they were always together, meant for each other, and Shizuo couldn't agree more.

Shizuo lazily rubbed a nipple with soap and he heard Izaya moan audibly before the informant stepped on his foot.

"Don't do that! I'm too exhausted to go for another round. It would have been fine, but you're you! Do you know how big you are and how much stamina and strength you possess? I want to, but I don't think I could go for another round..."

Shizuo kissed the back of his head lightly, just as he had done the night previous, and Izaya felt the same thump of his heart and he bit his bottom lip. He knew he was falling in love with Shizuo, and the thought scared him, but he knew that if anyone was to hurt him emotionally, the brute would be the last to do so intentionally. Shizuo was kind, Izaya had witnessed it several times. Just not to himself.

Once they were done with being completely clean - Izaya couldn't help but shiver in delight and humiliation when Shizuo had probed his entrance to clean it out - Shizuo took the honor of carrying the informant back. Izaya realized that the blonde had taken extra caution with his body, as if it was fragile, and he warmed up to him, snuggling (instead of fighting) into the hold.

"Alright princess, relax here while I make some breakfast. I'm starved and your stomach tells me that you haven't eaten in forever."

Izaya laughed, pushing Shizuo away from the bed, trying to conceal his discomfiture at his loud, rumbling stomach. He hadn't even realized it with the blonde around, since Shizuo took up most of his thoughts. When was the last time he had eaten? Oh right, with Shinra in the morning yesterday, before Shinra had decided to take him for a walk and dragged him into the onsen. Ah right... the onsen. Izaya smiled, relaxing into his plush pillows, not minding that Shizuo was going to use his kitchen and his supplies. He did wonder, though, how Shizuo's cooking was going to go...

-_- *o* -_- *o* -_- - (Since I haven't used these guys in forever and a half, thought I'd make this chap longer)

After Shizuo came back with trays of food, the two ate in relative silence. It was rude to talk while eating was what Shizuo had learned and Izaya just didn't know what to say after complimenting the blonde's exceptionally well cooking skills.

Now, Izaya was laying on his stomach on clean sheets (Shizuo had changed them earlier) and sighing contentedly. Shizuo was on top of him, giving him a massage. He was being careful with his strength and Izaya seemed to being enjoying the treatment immensely.

Shizuo was surprised at the scars on the informant's back, but what surprised him more was how many scars were on his pale fingers.

"Hey Izaya..."

"Hmm?" Izaya hummed, eyes closed.

"What's with the scars?"

Izaya didn't open his eyes as he answered casually, too casually for Shizuo's liking. "Well, there are so many, where to start? Ahh, we'll start with my hands. They're mostly from practicing with a switchblade. Most of them are reaaaaallllllllyyyy old! I started playing with knives when I was in elementary, so it shouldn't be a real surprise that I'm an expert with them now. The one's on the rest of my body are from fights. Don't think you're the only one that holds a grudge on me. Sad, isn't it? Sooooo many people seem to hate me. Not a huge pity, but it seems hate is easier for humans to direct then love. But that's why I LOVEEEEE humans! They're fascinating!"

Where Shizuo would've normally felt anger at Izaya's words, he now felt that they were norm. It was like Shinra's mad ramblings of his love for Celty, that's how Izaya's love for humans had become. But what Izaya said next caught Shizuo completely off guard.

"But don't you worry Shizu-chan. I still love you the most. I'll always love humans, but for you, I feel like I would give up everything and anything and succumb to all your desires! I don't know why, but I feel like I need you to always dominate me or something! I'm such a masochist, haha."

Shizuo found it funny, how Izaya's talking sounded like that of a drunk man. He knew Izaya could hold his liquor pretty well, so he'd never seen the informant drunk, but giving him a back massage made him think that Izaya was high on cloud nine. Dominate him? Shizuo could do it easily. Izaya always kept a strong facade, but every human wanted to sometimes let go and depend on someone else. It'd be lonely if that weren't the case.

_Human? _Shizuo thought idly. _Now I'm really being corrupted by the flea's nonsense!_

Izaya clearly couldn't read his mind or train of thought as he continued speaking, his voice going lower and drowsy.

"But these scars are from people that think I'm disgusting. You don't think that right? They all think I'm evil, even though some of them are more evil that I am! I'm in the line of underworld work, so it shouldn't come as a big surprise. I hate putting myself directly in the line of fire, but it's inevitable to always get away. I haven't been in as many fights as you, mind you, but I've fought dangerous people. A lot more dangerous than a couple of low-time gangsters or neighboring high school kids."

"You mean yakuza, right?"

"Yup! Not all though. Some are mafia from other countries and some are even assassins!"

"What?" Shizuo looked shocked. He'd had assassins after him plenty of times, but he was Shizuo Heiwajima! An assassin or two were nothing to him, but Izaya was a different story! Even though he was quick, he wasn't very strong and he didn't have the body of steel that Shizuo had gained.

Izaya laughed at Shizuo's upset tone, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"It was nothing really. I probably disgraced all of them since I outsmarted them. I'm still alive aren't I? Most probably committed seppuku or something."

Shizuo frowned at the younger male's carefree manner, before finding it hard to suppress a grin. It was just like Izaya to be full of himself and be right about it.

"Oh yeah," Izaya said. "You're only massaging my back, but I think you forgot exactly where you placed your dick inside me. That part hurts the most..." He whined, a devilish grin on his face.

Shizuo turned beet red, before lowering his hands to massage the pale flesh lower down. Izaya was lying naked underneath him, and he couldn't help but let his eyes (as well as his hand) wander.

Izaya couldn't help the fit of laughter erupting from him, ruining the moment.

* * *

**A/N**

_Oh god, lameeeee ending line... seems my cliffhanger bunnies have left me! I didn't want to end this here, but I realized it was getting too long and I didn't want to throw up my ideas on you further. Sorry! I've been really depressed lately cause of family problems, and when I'm depressed, I love to write fluffy things to make me happy..._

_And now, replies!_

**TamaChi-Neko-** _Yay! That's great, poor _knives are tired of being so abused_ XD Awwww Thank you! My smut sucked, now that I skimmed over the chap... It had absolutely limited foreplay and dialougue... but glad you liked it! I'll try adding more later!_ **Mika. Siam.71192-** _Haha OMG I loved writing that part! I don't know why, but a fumbly Izaya is always so funny!_ **Doodo-** _W-what do you mean finally? :( I write on time... Haha joking, I know some people upload on a daily basis, but I have no chapters done beforehand, so I made it weekly... Ahh, well in the novels, Izaya says to Aoba that he would like someone being able to control him since he's a masochist and all, so I thought it would make sense if he was acceptable for whatever Shizuo did._ **Shadow****_ Pain-_**_No need to apologize! It's totally fine by me :)_ **Kokochi-** _Awww thank you! I seriously don't think it was hot, but I'lll try better next time! Haha, I was hoping people fell for that... Eh, but I really don't want to write about the people in the onsen still since I'm on my Shizaya-high right now... Yay, next chapter a day early :P_ **Itachifan Incognito-** _:O I love you! You are seriously the only person who has ever given me critiquing feedback... Thank you! Okay, I'll tell you a secret... I hate writing dialogue :( Sorry! I just can't do it, so I thought it would be better to not try and fail then give it a go... I hate writing the stuttering parts and adding the noises is so hard! But I'll try later... This fic is going to be staying as one fic. It'll be too much of a hassle to make a sequel and I'm too lazy haha..._ **Blackrose107-** _Thank you so much! _

_Eh, not that many reviews this time :( Was it really that bad last chap? Sorry! I hope people are still reading this since the smut's done, but there's still a bit of story left! Please stay until I'm done writing it! And thank you to everyone who has stayed! You guys are so cool (and have too much time on your hands =3= ) Heheee... So!_

__Hate/Love/ Don't Care? Please Review! All reviewers get virtual cookies of love through the vortex that is their imaginations! :3


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

_Hey Loveliesss! A chappiee! Well, I have good news and bad news. This chapter was updated early! YAY~ Buttt... I'm sorry guys! I have so much going on at home right now and I'm really stressed, so I don't think I'll have time to write for a week or two, so no updates for a while. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll make you guys wait for a month or anything, I still love writing and I will update this, but it won't be weekly on Sundays for now. SO! I made a deadline for the next chappie that comes out. I will upload Chapter 12 as soon as I reach 100 reviews for this story! We're almost there, so R&R guys :D It'll make me sooooooooo happy!_

_And as I said last chapter when I'm feeling depressed I write fluff write? So, I'm sorry! This chapter is just such a fluff-storm! Long too... I hope you guys like it anyways... :P_

_Thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews last chap... I love you guys... Seriously._

_Oh yeah, did anyone else watch Cuticle Tantei Inaba? Dude, it's funny as shit... go watch! and there is so much yaoi in the air, but I can't pick a pairing I like since I like all of them..._

_Yeah well, since you guys wanna move on..._

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ne, Shizu-chan, how can someone so lazy be so brawny? Are all muscle-heads muscular by lazing around?" Izaya asked, idly stroking Shizuo's biceps. The two were on Izaya's L-shaped couch, watching T.V. Izaya was lying on his back, his head on Shizuo's lap; whereas, the blonde was sitting, one arm resting on the informant's chest and the other's fingers making their way through the raven hair. He marveled at how soft and thin the black hair was, as well as shiny, but he wasn't one to talk, seeing as his hair was soft too.

Shizuo gave a soft grunt and Izaya had to seal his lips together to not laugh at what a brute the blonde was. "Donno Izaya, how can someone so lazy be so nimble? Are all quick people fast by lazing around?"

"Ahahaa... AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Izaya laughed, clutching his stomach and closing his eyes. He took a good five minutes to finish laughing, but Shizuo didn't seem to mind. He'd already grown used to the informant's unusual behavior while staying at Izaya's loft for the whole day. And besides, he knew that Izaya wasn't doing it to piss the blonde off, but instead, he was acting really weird to annoy the woman who was currently working.

Said woman didn't even glance up from the papers she was reading.

The informant shut his mouth in a small grin, opening his eyes to look up at the blond with a smug look. Shizuo didn't even see how Izaya had won that round, but it seemed he had.

This had been going on for the past hour, ever since the secretary had come in after a call from her boss. It was supposed to be her break still, since Izaya wasn't supposed to come back to Shinjuku for another three months, but the informant had called her back anyways. She had been in another country, where, Shizuo didn't care to find out, but she'd hurried back anyways because she thought it was urgent. She had come back by four in the afternoon, now it was five, and she was still wondering what the big emergency was.

Flashback

_"Namie, I need you to come. Make it quick." Namie heard Izaya's voice, and the tone was serious, meaning business. She was used to him whining or complaining, but when he was stern, she knew that she had to listen. _

_"Shinjuku?" She asked, in just as curt tone as the famous informant's. The question would have made others roll their eyes in the obvious answer, but she knew better than to not ask. Izaya could have been anywhere, harmed or otherwise. _

_"Yes, hurry." The urgency in his voice was enough to suppress the minimal doubts she had had, and she heard the other line go dead, a beeping replacing the heavy breathing of the black-haired young man. _

_Shutting her own cell, she hurried over to her laptop, booking for the next flight back and hoping that her boss was still alive by the time she got there (if he was in any danger in the first place) so that he could give her next paycheck. Okay, she wasn't that heartless. She just needed to know he was alive, and if he was dead, she wanted to be able to witness the cocky informant's end. _

_On the other hand, Izaya had his shoulders hunched as laughed, leaning against the debt collector's chest after he was done. Said debt collector wrapped his arms around the informant's slim waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Izaya's neck. _

_"What was that about?" He asked, interested since the informant had been talking to his secretary. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything..._

_"Oh Shizu-chan! You need to help me, 'kay?" Izaya asked, turning and bringing the blond close to himself. They were in the kitchen, the black-haired man insisting he was okay with standing and walking around now. He had chosen to make a late lunch and get dinner started, since the breakfast of omelet's wasn't enough to satiate either of their hunger after so much 'exercise' the night before. _

_Neither had a shirt on, Izaya adamantly stating he had a fetish for bare chests, and Shizuo simply couldn't refuse that. In truth, Izaya had never really cared for people's bodies, but seeing the way Shizuo looked so hungry at the younger male's body where the hickeys were clearly visible made him want to see how long it took for the blonde to lose control and pounce on him. It was selfish and childish, but the informant liked feeling wanted, even if - no, especially since - it was Shizuo Heiwajima._

_"How do I help?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Why would the informant want to ask for his help lying to a women he'd never seen before? Or maybe he had and forgot? _

_"Well, Shizu-chan, it's not very hard. Actually, it's not much of a favor..." Izaya drawled, placing his head on Shizuo's broad chest. _

_"Get on with it!" Shizuo said, losing patience. Izaya felt the rumble as Shizuo spoke and chuckled lightly before he kept talking, not moving his head. _

_"Alright, alright Mr. Grumpy. What, was your anger not all sexual frustration? Ah, seems like I'll have to work on finding the real reason if we're going to keep up with this relationship." Shizuo sighed, rubbing circles on Izaya's back to show he was sorry for losing his patience after promising earlier that he'd try to be better at keeping his temper in check if the informant could stop being so manipulative. They'd only promised these for when they were around each other though, so they had free reign to continue with their lives in the usual way. _

_"Anyways, as I said, it shouldn't be so hard. Since you're so in love with me and all. I just want to annoy my dear old secretary since it's been a while. And she's always telling me I'm a loner with no friends, so I want to prove her wrong." Izaya gave a small pout, making sure Shizuo could see it because he knew the blonde thought he was cute when he pouted. Normally, Izaya would've never shown such a lame side of himself, but he really wanted this relationship to work out as well. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he didn't want to lose the blonde. And if Shizuo liked something, then he'd be sure to show it. He didn't have a lot of good parts to his personality, and most people didn't seem to like him - they hated his guts - so having his worst enemy begin to have affection for him was something he didn't want to lose. _

_"But you are a loner..." Shizuo said, giving a small smirk. _

_"Wha-? You're mean! I have friends!" Izaya said, giving a glare. _

_"Really, and who would that be?"_

_"I have Shinra! And Dotachin! And.. umm... and..." Izaya trailed off, not being able to think of anyone else. They were the only ones who remotely liked him unconditionally. Others he knew were just acquaintances at best. _

_"Heh, mutual friends. Is that all?" Shizuo asked. He wasn't trying to be mocking or condescending, but the informant had less friends than him! _

_"No wait! There's um... Oh yeah, Nakura! Well, no nevermind... I just use him for revenge. Um..." Izaya looked pained. Shizuo felt his own heart ache and wondered why. Was this what happened when you fell in love? Did your partner's emotions rub off on you? Whatever the reason, he wanted to see the younger male smile instead._

_"Hey, are you leaving me out on purpose?" Shizuo asked, grabbing Izaya's hands away from his torso and putting them at his sides as he leaned down to give a small peck on the raven's forehead. _

_"Wha-what? Really?" Izaya shivered from the light contact. _

_"So you're doing this only for sex? Of course, we're not that close, but I think that knowing each other for over eight years, hanging out together (albeit regrettably) in high school, and knowing everything about each other counts as friends. Dontcha think?" _

_Izaya held his breath a second to long, feeling his heart throb uncontrollably in his chest, and he subconsciously put a hand there to quiet it down, though he knew it was of no use. How the blonde had managed to force his way into the raven's heart in less than a day was beyond him, and Izaya refused to believe that it was because Shizuo was a good fuck. _

_"Of course I'm not doing it just for sex! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I just don't have a lot of friends okay? I get it! So will you help me or not?"_

_"You still didn't tell me what I need to do." Shizuo said calmly, knowing there was no reason for Izaya to ask him since he would do almost anything for the younger male right now._

_"Oh~! Well, I want you to stay over at my place for the time being. See, my secretary will be here veryyyyy soon, and she's going to be working. She's an icy lady, so I looooovvveeee getting her worked up! She thinks there's an emergency, and I want her to be completely pissed when she sees me fine. And, on top of that, she has a teensy-weensy incest problem for her little brother, even worse than your brother complex! Her efforts are in vain though, since her brother's already in a happy relationship. We made a bet once to see who could win love first, and now I want to rub it in her face!" He grinned happily. _

_Shizuo found it nearly impossible to be angry with being used, knowing Izaya was being honest was enough to calm him down a little. _

_"So you're going to use me to get her angry?"_

_"Nope, that wasn't the intention... I swear!" Izaya said quickly, raising his arms in a peace offering. "I want you to stay here. It's just, why not kill two birds with one stone ne? Oh wait, not like that! Stop frowning! You look like an old man. What I mean is, I'm gonna be rubbing our relationship in Namie's face, but I still want to be with you. And I know you. You'll become conscious or her presence and then you won't wanna touch me! So, you have to! Because I want it!" Izaya blushed, realizing what he said as he took in a deep breath to calm himself down after his little rant. Looking up, he noticed the blonde blushing too, and he saw the look of lust swarming in those honey-brown eyes, making him gulp. _

_But Shizuo didn't pounce on him then, still aware that the informant would be hurting after their night's activities. _

_Instead he nodded, and they went to the living room to watch some movies together and await the secretary's arrival. _

Present

And that's the way they had been since then. Izaya had gotten up every now and then to finish cooking dinner and then getting snacks. Shizuo had called Tom, thankful that the black-haired man hadn't interrupted his conversation. He could just imagine Izaya making lewd noises in the background to get on the blonde's nerve, but Izaya had been true to his promise and had kept his mischievous side at bay while with the debt collector.

It wasn't to say that Shizuo wasn't surprised, because he was, but he could guess why Izaya would want to keep the blonde on his good side. Izaya had proven that he had few friends and an even smaller love life, his loneliness exceeding his reputation. Shizuo felt the same. Although Shizuo had more friends and a closer relationship with his family, he wasn't able to feel so relaxed with anyone except the informant. His power didn't frighten the younger male and Izaya seemed to be able to keep his temper in check, just as he used to work on making the blonde lose control of the same temper before.

Izaya hadn't had any meetings, but he knew he still had to file in the report for Shiki by midnight, latest would be the next day in the morning. Bringing Namie back was a great help since she was punctual about his work and was jotting down anything he may have missed while gone and still be interested in.

The movie they had been watching had ended, but neither of the males were paying attention to it since they were too involved in looking and feeling each other. Surprised by their own needs and hormones, they tried to ignore their separate intuitions which were still warning them to fight and not let the other live. It wasn't very hard, seeing as their desires were pretty strong after years of being deprived of normal lives and absolutely no love.

"Hey Izaya?" The blonde asked, still running his fingers through the black hair. When the informant hummed to show he was all ears, Shizuo continued. "How long do I have to stay here?"

A cough was heard and the raven shot up into a sitting position to glare at his secretary, who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Why Shizu? Do you want to go home already?" Izaya didn't turn to face the man he addressed, but Shizuo could hear the vulnerability in the casual tone. _Izaya's scared I'll leave him, _the blonde mused.

"No, not at all actually. Just wondering if I should call Tom sempai and ask for another day off." Namie's grin left, replaced with a frown as she realized the blonde was indeed infatuated with her crazy boss. Izaya turned around in surprise, giving Shizuo one of his rare happy smiles and Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat as he leaned in to capture the informant's lips with his own.

Izaya responded immediately, moving to climb into the blonde's lap and using his hands to grab at the blond mop of hair and tug on it. The kiss was growing quickly heated, and Shizuo pushed his tongue past the pale pink lips, sucking on the younger male's playful tongue. Izaya couldn't hold back a moan as he shuddered into the kiss, accidentally kneeing the blonde as his lungs fought for air.

The two separated, wanting to go back to it instantly but they were interrupted by another cough.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Are you sick Namie? There seems to be something wrong with your throat."

"Don't need your worry, fag."

Shizuo blinked in surprise, blushing profusely. He hadn't expected Izaya's secretary to be so disrespectful to her boss, nor did he expect her to be older than the informant. Realizing the term used, he gasped. He hadn't even thought of the fact that he had had sex with another man, it just felt so right. But now that he had time to think of it, he frowned. It wasn't like he was against homosexuals or anything, but he had never thought of himself as one. Was this why he never got turned on by porn or when women showed their breasts to him? What would his friends say? What would Kasuka say? He wasn't planning on breaking up with the informant, but it was so embarrassing! What would his parents think? Could he trouble them anymore than he already did after he became a monster? What would Tom say? People would laugh at h-

His torrent of thoughts was interrupted by the raven sitting on top of him. Said male was poking his cheek with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Izaya whispered into the blonde's ear.

Shizuo shook his head and smiled. Why was he worrying? If he was with Izaya, then it would be fine right? Izaya could take care of any rumors spread and being with the informant wasn't really that embarrassing. After all, they were both powerful and Izaya was, in Shizuo's opinion, extremely sexy.

Izaya grinned, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's head to hug him. Shizuo turned to Namie with a smirk.

"At least we're not into incest."

Izaya let out a laugh again, biting into the blonde's shoulder to hold it back. He had not expected Shizuo to make a retort like that, and after hearing Namie drop a stack of papers she had been carrying to the filing cabinet, he knew it had done the trick.

Lifting himself off of his new boyfriend - was it safe to say that? - the informant turned to Namie and clapped his hands together. "Namie, I don't really care about your pathetic insults, but if you're going to continue paying more attention to me than to your work, I'd have to cut some cash out of your pay check. What a pity. Something I would never want to do, but it will have to happen if you don't work." He shrugged his shoulders as if he was actually feeling saddened, though the two spectators knew he was enjoying himself. "And alas, my dear, I'm a fag! A homosexual! A queer! What to do! I'm enjoying myself immensely! Oh, how the world looks down on us!"

As he said this, Izaya was swirling around, gesturing his hands wildly to show a dramatic effect. As he finished his theatrical speech, he stood behind the sitting Shizuo and wrapped his arms around Fortissimo of Ikebukuro's shoulders, leaning his face down close to lick slow and sensually along the blonde's cheek.

Shizuo and Namie sighed simultaneously. They were way too used to it. Shizuo felt happy inside, knowing that Izaya didn't mind being with him either. Namie started to pick up her papers.

"I'm not against homosexuals, just against you. I can't believe Shizuo-san actually likes a prick like you. He could have anybody else, why'd he have to pick the lamest?"

Shizuo frowned. "I don't think he's lame."

"Really now? You wouldn't have said that a while ago. I thought you two hated each other. Not like I care or anything, but what changed your mind?"

"Gasp~! Namie, you wound me so!" The two ignored the younger male as they turned to face each other.

"I don't know really. I just like him..." Shizuo drawled, his voice turning quieter with every word.

Namie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Izaya took his chance to join in the conversation after he was ignored.

"But Shizu-chaaannn! That's not what you said last night when you kept telling me how much LOVE me. It wasn't like! There was no like, it was instant love!" Izaya grinned, running around the couch to grab one of Shizuo's hands and pulling him up.

Namie just sighed and went back to her work. _Seems the blonde is just as slow as Izaya always complained about. How could Izaya fall in love with him? They're both misfits, but I must say, Shizuo's pretty good looking. Never as good as my Seiji, but still, he could get someone else other than my annoying boss! _Was Namie really jealous? The two didn't take the time to find out as Izaya dragged Shizuo back upstairs to his bedroom. He was already feeling horny, and he wanted Shizuo inside him again. He hadn't had much time to think about how it had been through his lust-filled haze the night before, but being full down there wasn't as gross as he had thought initially.

But first things first.

Pulling the blonde into his bathroom, he rummaged through his cabinet until he found what he was looking for at the far back corner. It was still in it's package since Izaya had never had the need to use it, but he'd bought it hoping he would one day.

Pushing the shaver into Shizuo's hands, he gave him an intense look.

"Shave your manhood, or no sex."

And then he turned back to the bedroom to get ready, leaving a dumbfounded and blushing debt collector behind.

Meanwhile...

Namie still didn't get what the emergency was.

* * *

**A/N**

_Are these guys so OOC that it's terrifying? YES~ But sorry! I just wanted their relationship to hurry up and move on already since this story is coming to a close soon... just five or six more chappiess B)_

_Alright, I know you're probably gonna be angry that I won't be updating as usual, but remember, if I reach 100 reviews, I'll update immediately! Am I review crazy or something? YES~ Sorry, it's just such a huge motivation when you guys review, like, you don't even know! While I'm not writing this though, I'll be posting up other stories that I've already started and written a few chapters to, so please go and check them out! __**-Shameless Advertising-**__ I seriously think those are gonna be better than this one, so please do go and check them when I post them! :)_

_Now Replies:_

**Tamachi-Neko-** _Haha now there's even more OOC in the air_~_ Sorry, but glad it goes with the story. Now it's updated, but let's hope I have time to write the next chapter soon!_ **BleepBloop559-** _Hehee more fluffy! But I don't like this chapter much, hope it's enough for now :)_ **Itachifan Incognito-** _Thank you! Glad it was okay last chapter, I had fun writing it. This chapter sucks cause I wasn't really in the mood to write it, but hope it's okay for the next update! :D_ **LoveyDovey**_**- **__Awee Thank You!_ **Murasaki19-** _G_-_gold? ;_; Thank You! I'm so glad they were IC last chap, it was so tough! Hehee I didn't think the massage was that great but thank you! And just for you my dear, expect a blowjob in the next chapter or the one after... I didn't really want one, but I think I can do it :D your english was fine!_ **Mika. Siam.71192**_**- **__Hehe yeah, why go to work when you can break a sweat at home ;) Well, Izaya's confession still has to come, but it will soon! Thanks for the review :3_

_And that's it! See you again when we reach 100! We're soooo close guys! We can do it! FOR SHIZAYA! I hope things get better here at home so I can type again soon, so I'll see you next time :P Don't forget to check out my other stories _:3

Love/Hate/Don't Care? Please Review! See you next time :D


End file.
